Expect the Unexpected
by PlantRuler
Summary: Sent on a solo mission to Hogwarts, Kurama must pretend to be a student in order to help protect Harry Potter and also be a new member of the order of the phoenix. What will Voldemort do when he is discovered?
1. The Mission

Title: Expect the Unexpected

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYu Hakusho and Harry Potter

Summary: Sent on a solo mission to Hogwarts to help protect Harry Potter, Kurama didn't expect to get attach and Fall inlove, and will Voldemort do once he finds about him?

Rating: will be R

Pairing: Kurama/ Bill, Harry/Charlie

Chapter 1: The Mission (revised a bit)

Kurama stood silently as he now faced the ruler of the Spirit world and an old man with long white beard and oddly colored robes. Obviously he was being summoned for a mission. Seeing that he was the only one present it was quite easy to deduce that this mission would be a solo one for him. Yusuke was still in the Makai, learning much of his heritage, Hiei was in the Makai as well training under the watchfull eye of Mukuro. Kuwabara was back home studying meticulously for his entrance exams to one of the major magnet schools for highschool. Which leaves him. Having already graduated from meiou high, on top of his class and with invitations to various prestigious colleges, a year after Yusuke had stayed in the makai.

"Kurama!" Koenma called out towards his employee though the world would be loosely based since neither of his team got paid.

"Yes Koenma?" Kurama replied softly, as he focused once more on the small ruler of the spirit world, then his eyes darted towards the mysterious old man that seem to look at him with a smile his blue eyes twinkling.

"I've called you here to debrief you of your next mission. Since you're the only one that could go you probably already figured out that this will be a solo mission for you" said koenma said expectantly as he looked to Kurama which merely nodded in agreement.

"The man next to me is Professor Dumbledore, he is an old friend of mine and is currently running Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry" Koenma started once more as he guestured his hands towards the man next to him.

The news itself had slightly surprised kurama but there was no indication on his face. He merely raised and elegant red brow showing slight interest " Witchcraft and Wizardry you say?" he said in a soft gentle tone "so I'm guessing that I would be impersonating a student at this, school to help protect it or specifically someone" he stated it as a fact instead of a question.

Koenma nodded and folded his hands infront of him resting them on his huge desk scattered with papers that needed approval with his stamp. "Very good Kurama, you are correct. You will be pretending to be a student to help protect Harry Potter" Koenma said confirming Kurama's hypothesis. Then he looked over to Dumbledore and nodded.

Kurama remained silent as he sees this exchange as a sign of handing over the explanations.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and gave a small smile. " As koenma said, you will be protecting the boy Harry Potter. In the wizarding world he is known as the-boy-who-lived, since he was able to deflect a curse that would have killed him back to the dark wizard voldemort thus killing him in the process." Dumbledore explained and kurama nodded and gestured for the old man to continue. " The dark lord wasn't completely destroyed though and just recently achieved in regaining his lost body. And now the threat on our young mr. Potter has escalated on a major scale. And with your skill as I've seen through some of Koenma's personal library of clips I believe you will be a very able protector."he stated with his blue eyes twinkling madly once more. "Aside from being a student you will also be inducted to the order of the Phoenix, an organization I myself forged to help fight against this particular threat. You will meet Harry before school starts as well as the other order members so they will now their new addition." dumbledore finished.

Kurama kept his expression neutral though his mind was racing at the new information that was provided for him. Assuming that this were all true not only will he be acting as a bodyguard, he will be also learning the basis of magic. He no doubt could learn things quickly and perform any complex or simple spell that these students already learned. Magic wasn't really that much far off a concept since like reiki and youki magic was also a form of energy.

"Very well Koenma, Professor" kurama began " I will accept this mission since it will also benefit me learning magic." he gave a small smile " When do I leave koenma? And I'm assuming that you had someone inform my mother of this little trip?"

Koenma nodded "You will actually leave with professor dumbledore. Don't wory about monetary needs as I have already placed money in an account Dumbledore set up for you in their wizard banks and Dumbledore will have someone to help you with your magical training"

"And Kurama," Koenma said "be careful, this Voldemort fellow has managed to elude our ferry girls the first time he died, and has been doing so until 3 years ago when he regained his body" Koenma stated as to warn his employee " and you are allowed to kill on this mission if it has to come to that but Voldemort will be left to young Harry Potter since it has been prophesized according to what Dumbledore has told me"

Koenma looked towards Dumbledore who merely nodded. Kurama looked a bit peturbed at this information.

Dumbledore rose from his seat and walked over to Kurama holding out what seems to be a pendant with a phoenix engraved on it " this is what we call a portkey. It will teleport us to our headquarters so please do hold on it will activate in a couple of minutes" dumbledore said kindly and turned towards koenma " thank you old friend I shall also see to it that your employee will be safe" Koenma nodded and waved them off and got back to reading through the piles of paper on his desk.

" Hmm interesting..." kurama thought to himself as he held a side of the pendant. It was cool to the touch and didn't seem to have any magical energy resonating from it but before he could think up more he felt a tug at the back of his navel and then everything swirled and faded.

Kurama found the surrounding re-appear and they were now spinning rather fast "let go Kurama we are almost there" dumbledore said and kurama did as he was told, as he let go he felt himself being pulled harshly into a portal of blinding light before he sees that he was now falling towards the yard of an eerie looking house. Using his reflexes he managed to twist his body and perform a backflip landing perfectly on the ground. He looked up to see dumbledore floating slowly towards him seemingly unfazed by the experience. As He turned his head back to the house he was met with a bunch of people looking at him with curious faces as well as some shock.

Minutes before Kurama and dumbledore arrives:

everyone were in the living room waiting anxiously for the arrival of the head of the order, Harry could be seen with his friends Ron and Hermoine though they were mostly quiet since their golden boy was still in mourning over losing his godfather Sirius through the veil. An alarm then suddenly went off indicating the arrival of someone via portkey outside the house and everyone shuffled out to see who was the one to arrive their wands at the ready.

What they saw surprised them greatly as they see a figure performing an acrobatical feat before landing on the ground gracefully. Only were a few to really able to land so smoothly after using a portkey and this person managed to salvage their fall so quickly it left him unscathed. As the person looked up they got a good look at him and they were shocked once more to see a what seems to be a girl if they had to go by the person's look.

Kurama was wearing one his favorite apparel, white silk shirt with a chinese theme, desined with a phoenix from the bottom right corner of his shirt. along with white silk pants to go with it a red sash tied around his waist.

Kurama stood calmly as he let the others scrutinize his appearance, it was something that he was used to after all. He noticed that there were a sea of redhaired people congregated infront of him and he figured that this was a family since he could clearly see all the similarities that seem to run in this particular unit. Though he caught sight of the tallest redhead who seem to have a long hair as him though the man wore what seemed like a fang earing.. "hmm ..." he thought to himself and waited for dumbledore's introduction.

A clearing of throat besides him caught his attention and he gestured kurama to follow him as the old man proceeded towards the congregated people. "Everyone This will be our new order member. My friend has graciously let one of his best operative to us in hopes to aid us with our cause." Kurama stepped forward after the oldman nodded to him indicating for him to introduce himself "It is nice to meet you acquaintance" he said with a slight bow " My name is Shuichi Minamino.. Though my friends call me Kurama as a nickname" he said in his gentle tone. The reaction he got was something new, he figured that they already pegged him as a girl. He looked from face to face of what would be his new allies until his eyes fell upon a tall red-head with a fang earing. He gave the man a smile, that would have melted girls' knees if they happen to come across it.

Tbc. Dun dun dun o.O this is my first fic be gentle R&R please.


	2. Greetings and Impressions

Chapter two woohoo! well I just finished this today and hope you like it. I promise it will get better soon.

Kurama: Hmm that has yet to be seen, and Honestly having the weasley boys after me? are you crazy?

me: Well its either them or snape!

Kurama: -pales- " no need to be so harsh"

Me: -chuckles- "you'll end up with one of them and Like it!"

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Greetings and Impressions  
**

Harry was more interested now since the mysterious person was introduced and was shock to find out that he was indeed a boy,instead of a girl. He gave him a studious look once more as he studied the other boy's features. Aside from their matching eye color there was nothing really that he could easily say that he had in common with the redhead. While Kurama was graceful and seemed mature, he was awkward and some what clumsy and was an emotional wreck, though no one could really blame him because his godfather, the closest thing to a father figure to him was so ruthlessly taken away from him. Kurama was taller than him by atleast 2 inches but then again he has always been short for his age. Which he figures can be traced back because the Dursleys underfed him. And he noted that Kurama was quite handsome while he fails to see that he was too. Kurama also wore clothes that fit him and seemed expensive silk. Since Kurama was wearing one of his chinese themed outfits which clung to his slim figure nicely. While the clothes he wore, were nothing more than hand me downs. Its not that he couldn't afford new clothes he just didn't want the Dursleys knowing that he actually have money, that and he hated shopping.

He wondered what would this make this boy special enough to be able to help him and the order. He didn't really look powerful, on the contrary he looked rather fragile.

His thoughts halted for a moment when he notices that Kurama's lips etched into a smile and he couldn't help but feel his cheeks heat up as an unexpected blush crept upon his face. "Hell this is going to be interesting.." he thought. Harry ofcourse knew that he also fancied the same gender as if but he has yet to tell that to his bestfriend Ron since he knows how the other would often react without thinking first. Ofcourse he told Hermione since the girl would understand and would be rational. He also didn't want to tell Ron that he had has a harboring crush on his dragon handler brother, Charlie. "Well this is unexpected" he thought grimly since it would seem that he'll have some competition should the redhead beauty take notice of charlie.

* * *

Bill watched in earnest interest as the red head that appeared not long ago was now standing infront of them, he was surprise as much as the rest of them to find out he was a boy instead of a girl. 

He took note of the boy's graceful moves that not even in the most people would achieve. And when he spoke his voice sent Bill's stomach to slightly flutter "What the fuck?" he thought to himself as the tickling in his stomach began to stir once more. "I'm straight damnit!" he yelled inside his head as he tried not to pay attention anymore to the new comer but he was finding it hard to resist.The boy's voice was so gentle and soothing though he could hear an accent to it but it wasn't really that noticeable. He took a quick glance at his brothers and he couldn't help but smirk as the other seemingly have the same reaction to the redhead as he did though he was more discreet.

Ron was blatantly staring and had a look that Harry once describe he would done whenever Fleur was around back in fourth year. But when he noticed that Hermione was staring towards the other male he immediately placed a scowl on his face. Hermione was blushing profusely when the boy looked at her, the twins were almost in the same state as Ron but they were less noticeable. Charlie to his side had his mouth parted slightly and licked his lips.

To this Bill had to roll his eyes at his brother seemingly already planning on trying to seduce the new order addition and the thought slightly made Bill somewhat jealous, thinking that if charlie had his way there would be no chance, at this though Bill cursed mentally once more for having such a strange attraction to someone he barely knew..He knows that Charlie had charisma as well since he would always congratulate Charlie on his new conquests even if it was male. He wasn't really adverse to the idea of his brother being Bisexual or gay like the twins, He had Fleur though and he was happy though seeing Kurama had somewhat left a feeling that his world would be turned upside down.

Fleur In her own right was very attractive, but when she would turn on her veela charm, she was damn near irresistable. But some how this kurama person held a greater charisma that it would seem rivals his girlfriend's charm perhaps even more. He was dragged out of his reverie when he noticed emerald eyes pointed at him and the most beatuiful smile graced the boy's face and Bill felt his throat close up and his stomach ticked as if a hundred snitch was inside of him fluttering restlessly.

Kurama's eyes were as green as Harry though he could see the difference quite well. While Harry's held such intensity, it also broadcast his emotions for everyone to see and it always lit up with much innocence but behind that there was also a lot of pain.

Kurama's held also an intensity to it but it seemed much more controlled. Those emerald orbs were full of wisdom beneath but also seem to have a gleam of mischief. Kurama, Bill felt will be someone that would stirring up trouble on his own whether it was intentional or not.

Why in all of his years was He now feeling attraction for the same gender when he pretty much pegged himself straight. Wasn't it proof enough that he held the affections of a veela now his emotions was being stirred up by a boy probably no older than his brother by a year or so. "Bloody hell.." He cursed mentally. " When Dumbledore said we'll get a new member I wasn't expecting this.." he said mentally and sighed.

* * *

"Damn hes hot" Charlie thought to himself and could help but lick his lips in anticipation. Then he remembered another certain green eyed boy that he had his sights on. Sighing softly he tore his eyes away from the new comer and gave Harry a secret longing look. This was going to complicate things for sure. How was he going to get Harry's affection when this new beauty was now something that clearly caught his attention as well. 

Charlie ofcourse has had a crush on dear young Mr. Potter ever since the first task. For that boy to be able to out maneuver a hungarian horn tail was indeed a great feat and his skill with the broom was also phenominal. Just seeing Harry mounted on a broom had given him an instant erection luckily he was able to keep hit hidden.

He remembered seeing Harry for the first time and he wasn't overly impress. The boy had been small with big clothes and dorky glasses. But in his absence he missed seeing the boy grow up and now he was a beautiful young man who was currently in mourning.

* * *

"God He's so hot!" Hermione squealed inside after they found out that he was actually a boy. She almost melted as well as he heard his smooth suave voice and a very charming smile to boot. She could feel her face burning as she blushed profusely. Only did she tore her gaze away when Ron nudged her. As she turned he could see his scowling face and merely smiled apologetically and twined her arms to his though her cheeks were still stained pink.

* * *

When Ron got over his shock and brief look of being smitten, his face immediately turn into a scowl after the initial shock as they found out that he was indeed a boy.He was slightly jealous to find that this new comer simply oozed charm and grace that he was sure his current girlfriend would gush over with "Great another pretty boy" he thought to himself grimly, he had no doubt that if the boy wanted to he could steal Hermione's affection quite easily and Ron had just managed to confess how he felt towards the bushy haired girl next to him. It had taken him 5 years to finally admit it and it took five years for the girl to express that she felt the same and he wouldn't let her go without a fight. "Bloody hell.." he thought, he didn't really want to think what skill this person has since he was complimented as the best from his previous organization, though he seemed so fragile. 

Ron smirked internally, he would provoke the boy enough to see what skills he have or atleast have him show off and if he ended making a fool of himself, Ron would be pleased thinking that he was better over the new person.

Though if Ron only knew he would wet his pants.

* * *

Fred and George looked at each other and grinned mischievously and then back to Kurama. They were going to have some fun trying to coax the new beauty into getting with one of them or even more fun if they get to be with him at the same time.

* * *

Kurama kept his serene smile before speaking once more. Everyone had seemed so interested in him that they seem to forge that they were out in the open and if by chance the enemy attacked they would be sitting ducks. " Well perhaps we could continue the introductions inside, seeing as we are all out in the open, and it would it unfortunate if we were taken by surprise" he said calmly and looked towards Dumbledore who merely nodded and walked towards the door, the people outside shuffling in back to the house. Dumbledore stopped as he reached the door and looked back to Kurama " The password to gain entry is Solaris infernum" when you say it the ward around this house will automatically reset to have it include you." Dumbledore informed him and walked inside. 

Kurama raised an eyebrow but followed suit mumbling the password as he does. He could feel some weird energy shifts around him and he guess this was what the old man was talking about before he vanished inside the house, clearly ready for more speculations and ofcourse interrogation.

* * *

well an end to another chapter! hope you guys like it and I promise to make the next ones better and longer. R&R! 


	3. Fox's surprise, Bill's Dilema

**Expect the Unexpected**

**Rating: will **be R

Pairing: Harry/Charlie, Kurama/Bill (implied Bill/Fleur though she will be snuffed out... mwahahaha)

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho nor Harry Potter

Summary: Sent on a solo Mission to Hogwarts and to protect Harry Potter, Kurama didn't expect to get attach and fall Inlove, slash yaoi HarryCharlie, KuramaBill

**Chapter 3: _Fox's Surprise, Bill's Dilema_**

**_

* * *

_**

As everyone re-entered HQ they all settled in the living room. Harry resumed his sitting place by the corner and was immediately accompanied by Ron and Hermione who started their hush conversation about the new comer glad that Harry was a bit distracted for enough for him not to mope about Sirius, the twins took seats near the golden trio as they situated themselves at a nearby love seat because lets face it they were basically joined at the hip. And if their sexual preference were to go by it would almost seemed that they were lovers instead of brothers who are really close.

Bill sat next to Charlie on the sofa which they were accompanied by their mother. Remus also sat with them. Alastor went to stand by the staircase and had muted the Mrs. Black painting since it was graining on his nerves once she started shouting once more when they entered. His one eye shifting about and settled it sights on Kurama . Arthur was missing since he had business to attend to at the ministry and Tonks, along with Shacklebolt were away on auror business. Snape their bright and ever sunshine was back at Hogwarts brewing potions as usual but it was by the request of Poppy since she had to have everything re-stock for the infirmary; from pepper up potions to sleep droughts.

Soon they were joined by Dumbledore which was followed by Kurama. Once again eyes were trained towards the redhead beauty as soon as Dumbledore sat down leaving Kurama standing for everyone to gawk at.

This left Kurama bit unsettled but kept his cool and betrayed no outward indication that he was a bit nervous.

"Well then now that we are all situated lets continue our round about of introductions." Dumbledore said as to break the ice. He turned his gaze towards the nearest person near him which was ofcourse Molly.

Molly gave him a little smile though he could still see suspicion shining through her eyes. "Hello, dear My name Is Molly Weasley" She said in her motherly voice, which Kurama had him thinking about his own mother and how she was coping with yet another one of his 'trips'."I'm Remus Lupin" a kind looking man spoke next to Molly and Kurama could see scars marring his kind face he smiled at him softly until the next person spoke and Kurama's attention was diverted.

"My name is Charlie Weasley" the second eldest of her son spoke and gave a curt nod towards his direction. "And this is my older brother Bill" he said gesturing towards the one with the fang earing. Bill nodded towards him and he nodded in return and gave a small smile towards the two which had Charlie slightly blushing as well as Bill.

Hermione was the next to introduce herself and along with her introductions came Ron's and Harry's. Kurama noted the blushing girl and the scowling redhead next to her and then his eyes settled on Harry who seemed to have been busy staring towards his left no notice that he was being looked at.

Kurama followed his eyes, his left eyebrow raised slightly as his own eyes had settled back to one Charlie Weasley.

"Hmm.." he said to himself then continued on to look around until his eyes settled on the twins who were quite busy whispering about themselves and every so often would give a quick glance at Kurama before returning back to whispering. Molly had to clear her throat to capture their attention. They blushed promptly and looked to kurama to introduce themselves.

- "hello mate I'm Fred"

-"I'm George"

-nice to meet you" they both said at the same time. And then proceeded to give him what they think were charming smile, which had a bead of sweat rolling down the side of Kurama's face. Obviously those two needed more work on their smile since instead of giving off what most people say a sexy smile they were instead giving him lopsided grins that obviously portrayed that they were up to no good. "It seems I'll be watching myself around these two"Kurama thought and mentally sighed.

The last to introduce himself was Alastor Moody, and he had to admit despite that everything he had seen throughout both his lifetime this man was definitely one of the weirdest thing he had ever see, especially when that one eye would swivel about independently.

"It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance" he said softly once introductions were complete "I do hope that my expertise will be of some help" he finished to which he heard a snort at his statement.

"And what possibly can you do that would make you usefull to us? And why do you look like a girl?" Ron said his scowl intensifying more.

"RON!" a collective yell were directed at the brash redhead boy and the girl beside him gave him a smack on the head " could you be a bit more tactful? Honestly Ronald!" she scold at her friend.

"What! I mean look at him!" Ron pointed " he looks so fragile" Ron grumbled. Ron's outburst was obviously from the way that Hermione kept staring openly at Kurama and his jealously was something he had no control over.

"RONALD WEASLEY!" Molly yelled which everyone in the room winced especially Kurama since his sense of hearing was very acute. "That is no way to talk to our guest! One more outburst like that and you wont get any dinner" she said glaring at her son.

"Its quite alright Mrs. Weasley " Kurama interrupted "I'm quite used to such claims" he said calmly and looked at Ron his eyes narrowed a bit "if you doubt my skill Ronald perhaps I'll let you test them yourself, I'll even give you the first shot" he said confidently.

Ron flushed angrily as he heard the other's challenge to him it was as if he was being mocked and it was something that he hated the most. "Fine!" he yelled and got up and went for his wand. And aimed it towards Kurama. But as he was about to yell out a spell he sees a blur and then his wand was gone. "What the..!" he exclaimed as he looked at his empty hand.

"Looking for this?" Ron heard the voice from across the room as Kurama spoke and held up his wand.

Everyone in the room were looking at Kurama with wide eyes because they didn't see him move from his spot.

"How did you Fucking do that! Give me back my wand!" Ron yelled but dared not move forward.

Kurama smirked towards Ron as he dangled his wand infront of him "As you can see I don't even need a wand to disarm you" Kurama spoke "and I wouldn't even need one to kill you if I do so wish, and luckily for you I have no intentions of such" He said in a calm voice though it was as cold as ice.

Ron gulped audibly and sat back down his face paling considerably and shivered at Kurama's words. Even the twins were speechless as well as Alastor.

Kurama then smiled and placed the wand on a nearby table next to Dumbledore.

"Professor would you be so kind as to direct me towards the bathroom?" kurama asked the **headmaster** who nodded "upstairs my dear boy, second door to your right" He said calmly though Albus himself was still shock as well as everyone despite everything he had seen the boy do before he met him.

With a nod Kurama headed towards the stairs and promptly vanished in the second floor of the house.

As everyone heard the bathroom door open and close everyone have seen to give out a breath of relief and all looked towards Ron and then Albus.

"Good lord Albus! Can he really kill without a wand?" Molly asked nervously and gave Ron another look, feeling a bit sorry for her son.

Albus sighed and nodded " Yes he is quite powerful, perhaps even more so than myself" he said softly and there was a collective gasp "so I suggest none of you get him angry, though it would seem that he is not really one to get angry that easily but if he does I suggest you best stay clear since I doubt that I will not be able to help you if he goes on a rampage." He said as a warning. Everyone looked at each other and gulped audibly. Same thoughts running through their brains "thank God he's on our side"

Ron who was already paled now seemed to be as white as a ghost. Having him hear that Kurama is even more powerful than Dumbledore instead frightened him terribly. He then decided that he had better think now before he spoke.

The silence that seemed to settle about them broke as Hermione spoke " But professor..if you say is true..how is it that he became so powerful? And where did he come from exactly? I can tell he's at least Asian"

Dumbledore smiled at Hermione and nodded "Indeed that he is Hermione, He is from Japan and how he became powerful I can't answer perhaps you should ask him yourself, but it has been a long day why don't we talk about this later perhaps after dinner? I still have some things to finish and I'll need someone to help Kurama get started on learning about our world. And ofcourse help him get his supplies" He said "would anyone like to volunteer?" he asked them and everyone fidgeted.

* * *

Bill couldn't believe his ears "More powerful than Dumbledore?" he sighed mentally, but going by what he had seen earlier and by the look of Kurama's eyes when he warned Ron, he believed that it was true.

Kurama was really indeed something incredible, he can go from being so warm and friendly to cold in dangerous in an instant.

His inner musing was cut off as Hermione spoke and then with Dumbledore confirming her suspicion and then asking someone to help Kurama about the wizarding world.

"I'll do it" he couldn't believe his own voice when he suddenly blurted it out of no where. And when he looked at Albus he could see those eyes twinkling madly at him ..oi what have he gotten himself into.

He could see that Charlie was about to protest but then the sound of the bathroom upstairs closing and the sound of foot steps coming from the stairs halted their conversation and when Kurama re-appeared smiling and walking so gracefully, he felt those fluttering of wings inside his stomach go on about once more.

"Ah Kurama, We have someone that will help you learn about our ways" Albus said "Bill had nicely volunteered" he finished and stood up "I'll have some books delivered right away so you can begin" Dumbledore said and nodded towards Bill " now I have to go somewhere on business and I'll be back later to have some of Molly's cooking, I assure you, you will love it as well" and with that Dumbledore disappeared with a loud crack..

Kurama glanced at Bill and his smiled more widely " Thank you Bill, though I feel a bit bad that I will have to consume your free time" he said apologetically, to which Bill just waved off nervously "oh..um don't worry about it" and tried to smile back at kurama though some what failing miserably.

He looked away as he could no longer stare back into Kurama's eyes with out feeling like a kid once more. A bead of sweat rolled of the side of his face as he sees the obviously jealous glares of the twins. " Oh boy...this is gonna be a long summer"


	4. Chapter4: Trip to diagon Alley

1itle: Expect the Unexpected

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYu Hakusho and Harry Potter

Summary: Sent on a solo mission to Hogwarts to help protect Harry Potter, Kurama didn't expect to get attach and Fall inlove, and will Voldemort do once he finds about him?

Rating: will be R

Pairing: Kurama/ Bill, Harry/Charlie

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: Trip To Diagon Alley

"Would it be an incovenience if I were to ask that we go right now?" Kurama said softly towards Bill still ignoring the rest of the people at the common room "professor Dumbledore came without much of a warning and I didn't get a chance to pack some clothes"he explained tothe eldest Weasley. Well in a way it was the truth he was summoned by Koenma with an urgent plea that he didn't have time to go a pack, then again with his current Reikai tantei team indisposed he wasn't expecting to be called on a mission. So now here he is wizarding world, location Britain and now currently a new member of the order of the phoenix. Him a demon assigned to pretend to be a wizard, lady fate has an odd sense of humor sometimes.

Bill nodded quickly since he didn't want to stay any longer as he could feel the heated stares of his brothers at him. Standing up he walked towards the fire place and gestured kurama over. "We'll travel by floo to Diagon alley" he said towards the red-head. Kurama ofcourse showed a bit of confusion on his face since he has never heard of traveling by floo and the purpose did the fireplace serve.

Seeing the confuse look on Kurama, made Bill slightly blush as it made Kurama cuter if that was possible. Rubbing the back of his neck as he diverted his gaze from the other he began to explain " The floo is another form of transport in the wizarding world, but unlike the portkey which uses any object to act as the portal key, the floo mainly uses the fire place to travel from one place to another and its less disorienting like the portkey" he said and grabbed a handful of floo powder by the fire place "to use it you simply step into the fire place and then toss the powder down and say out loud and clearly the destination you want to go to" Bill said and stepped inside the fire place "Here I'll do it first then you can follow" He said and said in a loud voice "Diagon Alley" and then tossed the floo powder on to his feet. What came next surprised Kurama as a brilliant display of green flames seemed to engulfed the eldest Weasley before vanishing.

copying the other's actions, Kurama grabbed a handful of floo powder and stepped into the fireplace "Diagon Alley" he said clearly before tossing the powder down and he too was engulfed in the green flames before vanishing out of sight.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the two disappeared from grimmauld place George and Fred began their tirade, they didn't want to start with Kurama still there so they wouldn't be too obvious and embarassed.

"I can't beleive Bill!" Fred yelled and George nodded

" He totally cut us off when we were about to volunteer!" They said together angrily

"now we are stuck here while he and spends the day with that delectable bloke!"

Charlie who watched the twins, rolled his eyes at their antics so what if Bill had volunteered to take Kurama? though he himself was a bit disappointed since he too wanted to take the redhead and spend the day with him in diagon alley but he figured that he can just stay here and watch over Harry. If he can just get him alone he can probably spend some quality time with the brooding teen and offer comfort to his young crush.

Charlie looked over to Ron who was still a bit peaky from Kurama's revelation, which he was still a bit shaken from but that was a good news to be had, another powerful person aiding them was something that they can all appreciate. Bill's action though was still bothering him, His older brother has hastily volunteered as if he didn't want his brothers to have a go at Kurama. Charlie had thought Bill was straight, wasn't he dating that french veela girl? now Kurama comes and what he's smitten with him? could it be that he was also bisexual? He had to laugh at that thought, imagine that all of the Weasley boys except for Ron and his dad have the affinity to shag blokes.

Charlie was distracted from his musings as he heard Hermione berate the twins about their tantrum

"Honestly you two, what even makes you think that Kurama will be interested in the both of you? he might not even swing that way and he probably has a girlfriend back home" She said in a serious tone then went back to comforting her boyfriend by wrapping her arms arond him and rubbing his back.

Charlie glanced towards Harry who seemed to be in deep thought, no doubt about the recent discoveries. He walks over to Harry and sits on the arm of the chair he was sitting in, and wrapped his arm around Harry's shoulder 'friendly' like " a knut for your thoughts Harry?" he asked the green eyed boy who seemed to look at Charlie a bit surprised then immediately blushing to which the second eldest Weasley seemed very promising. " Um..no..I'm fine..just still shock maybe.." the younger boy stuttered and trying to calm his heart that seemd to pound mercilessly against his chest when he realized that the dragon tamer was holding him, his face turning redder every second.

charlie was glad that Harry was distracted enough and doesn't seem to be thinking about Sirius at the moment, he just wished that he could help the green eyed Hero enough so he can moved past his pain.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bill Stumbled out of the fireplace in the Leaky Culdron and stood back and waited for the second member of his party to arrive, and indeed a minute later Kurama stepped out of the fire place looking as clean as before and didn't even seemed disoriented. He shrugged that off and cleaned himself from the soot and dust with a flick of his wand.

"Well this is the leaky culdron and from here we'll enter Diagon Alley" Bill said to Kurama who was looking around the place in a calculating sort of way. Unlike any new comer to the wizarding world it seemed that this boy was very well adjusted and doesn't seem to get surprised easily though if he did he has an excellent way of masking it from his face.

" I see " Kurama said curtly "Well since you are the guide I'll have you go on and lead the way and I'll watch your rear..I mean follow you from behind" Kurama said pretending to fumble his words but it was only to see how the other would react and a smirk was plastered on his handsome face when he recieved the desired effect, a blushing Bill Weasley.

Bill just cleared his throat and nodded and then proceeded to head towards the back of the inn, as they reached the wall that seperates Diagon alley from the Leaky culdron

and Kurama looked at him expectantly "This is the entrance to Diagon alley" Bill explained and proceeded to use his wand and tap along the bricks in a particular pattern.

Soon the wall itself collapsed and created a doorway of sorts and Kurama was thoroughly impressed by what he has seen.

Obviously the name Diagon alley was very much misleading since the place was huge and was very colorful. On each side of the streets were endless rows of shops and restaurants, the street were loitered with witches and wizards of all age and sex, each ones coming and going in all the shops whether alone or with some friends or family, each doning on interesting combination of wizarding garmets. In overall the effect was something that would only comeout of a muggle fairytale or fantasy book.

Bill cleared his throat once more to get Kurama's attention " Um I guess the first thing we should do is go to Gringotts, its a bank at the end of the alley and its also where I work at" He said to kurama who looked at him and smiled " hmm and I suppose a fang earing is also part of the dress code?" he teased the older man, well compared to his human years Bill was definitely older. Bill only chuckled and then smiled sheepishly " well before I worked at the bank I was a curse breaker in egypt, plus it helps with my image" he said grinning to which Kurama could only chuckle. " Well it does give you the look of the typical bad boy, I'm assuming thats what you were going for? and isn't that what most girls like anyways?" Kurama teased him once again.

Hearing kurama's statement about girls Bill cursed inwardly since it was the first time that he had thought about Fleur since Kurama came and his girlfriend was at france visiting her family. He sighed softly " Do you want to go check your vault or would you rather have the bank automatically send out the payment once you decided on what to buy?" He said changing the subject.

Kurama took note of Bill's countenance and just filed it later in his brain to ask the older male what that was all about, but he was pretty sure that, that look was the look of someone who was missing someone and from their conversation it was probably about a girl, his girlfriend to be precise. For some reason Kurama found that discouraging but shook the feeling off " Well I guess its just easier to just have the bank automatically transer the funds that way its one less stop than we have to do"

Bill nodded and looked to Kurama " well perhaps the first thing we could is get you some robes" To which Kurama smiled brilliantly " Ofcourse..but do you think that they could tailor clothes of my own design? well not for school but just for regular everyday wear" asked the redhaired demon since he really wanted to have the clothes he liked wearing when he was back in japan.

Bill nodded "ofcourse, if you want you can just give them sketches and they'll tailor the robes from any material you'd like" affirmed the oldest Weasley and led Kurama to Madam Malkins robes shop.

Once Kurama was there they explained to the tailor about getting some school robes, which he was fitted for immediately, he got the standard black ones but Kurama also got robes in royal blue, and green which brought out the eleganace and brilliance of his eyes. After getting the school robes, Kurama then asked for a sketch book and when he got one he began to sketch designs of the clothing that he so favoredly wear back at home each of which were always chinese themed. Then he picked out the necessary fabrics which ofcourse were all silk. Once everything was done Bill had shrunk the bag that contained Kurama's clothing and Kurama had placed them in his pockets. To say the least his bill came to 100 galleons to which Kurama smirked inwardly since it was out of Koenma's pocket to begin with so he had to guilt what so ever in spending the ruler of the spirit world's money.

The next shop though proved to be the most interesting and dangerous ventures Bill had ever experience having in Diagon alley, Bill had taken Kurama to buy a wand.

"Ah Mr. Weasley, its good to see you again" Olivanders said as he saw the red head come in " nice to see you too Mr. Olivanders" Bill replied and then Kurama entered and Olivander's eyes seemed to enlarge of shock for a moment before returning to normal, Bill's eyebrow raised in interest at the man's action " This is Shuichi Minamino and he's a transfer student and come to learn about western magic" Bill explained.

Kurama was a bit unnerve from the staring he got from Olivanders, it was as if this old man knew who or what exactly he was and was reading him as if he was some sort of open book. Kurama gave a bow when he was introduced " its a pleasure to meet you sir" he said softly which the man smiled to and nodded.

The wand maker gestured for Bill to sit as well as Kurama as he went along the rows of boxes to find a suitable wand for the red haired teen, when he came back he brought with him a 10 inch Holly with a dragon heart string core which he handed to Kurama who inspected it until Olivander spoke to him " well give it a wave" He said and so Kurama did. The wand shot off black sparks then proceeded to demolish a nearby cabinet leaving in its wake were small peices of wood sticking out of a pile of ashes.

Kurama was surprised the least and handed the wand back to the wand maker when he began to shake his head muttering "nope, not good" and went back towards the wands.

A few wands later and mishaps in the shop Olivander finally came back with a suitable wand 11 Inch petrified Rose wood with Unicorn hair core. When Kurama held it, a light seemed to surround him then was followed by a flurry of rose petals, in other words it was perfect.

Bill was amazed how the rose petals that appeared really suited Kurama in a way. Kurama himself was pleased with the result and apologize about the damages after he paid for his wand.

The last stop was to get Kurama a familiar so they went to the right place. The shop was crowded with a bunch of exotic animals but the majority were owls, since it was the most used animal in the wizarding world. Bill let Kurama look around while he stayed at the entrance.

Kurama smiled as he looked at each and every animal carefully and each of them were almost happy to see Kurama as well. Kurama finally stopped perusing when he came upon a tiny silver fox, he knew that this fox was in no way or form related to the ones in the makai but it did give off magical energy. the shop owner walked over to Kurama smiling " Would you like to purchase this one? He's a bit shy but I'm sure with the right person this little guy will come out of his shell" the owner said. Ofcourse Kurama was already thinking of buying the cute creature and nodded in agreement. The owner smiled more and rung up the charges for the fox and some treats for it as well.

Kurama stepped out of the shop looking happy and looked to Bill who was sitting on a nearby bench reading a newspaper. "I'm all done" He said to the older male and smiled.

" What did you buy?" Bill asked curiously and was surprise to see a silver fox " well aren't you just the most adorable thing in the world" Bill cooed towards the creature who gave a small happy yelp "I think he likes you" Kurama stated "but then again foxes are vain creatures and they like compliments" Kurama said and smiled down at the little creature "isn't that right Yuki?" cooed Kurama and petted the fox with a finger through the bars of its cage.

Bill smiled at the exchange feeling more attracted to Kurama than before, then when he realized it he cursed mentally again. "why me?"he asked mentally and got up. "Well lets go I'm sure mum has lunch ready and your books are probably there at the manor" Bill said and began to walk towards the direction of the Leaky Culdron to which Kurama followed the eldest Weasley closely.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author notes

Well another chapter done.. and I should probably have some one beta my fic so if anyone is interested just send me an email.

Sad to say that Kurama and Bill's road to being a couple will take a while, but Harry will be in Charlie's arm soon enough! I do so love Harry with Charlie

well what would the next chapter be? Could Fleur be on her way? o.O dun dun dun

or I'll have Oliver wood come in and have in try to win Kurama's affection making Bill Jealous? eh well it can be both I but then again it probably will be something different! stay tuned.


	5. Confessions

Thank you for those who had reviewed my story ! nn;;

**Chapter 5: Confessions**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Bill and Kurama had disappeared into the floo the adults, Molly, Lupin and Alastor all bustled got up from their couch and said goodbye to the kids, favoring to return to what ever they were doing before they go called over to Grimmauld place, leaving the 'kids' to their own devices for a while until they all return later, Though Molly promised to send lunch around one. Everyone said their goodbyes and then returned to their previous engagements when the three adults disappeared with a loud crack.

Charlie kept his proximity close to Harry he loved the fact that the boy was blushing so cutely under his touch, and he couldn't help but love the younger man more. He glanced around to see if anyone would notice but it seems it was safe, seeing Hermione and Ron were busy cuddling in the corner and the twins were huddled together talking in Hush tones "that can be good" he said softly to which harry looked up confused

"huh?" he said though his pink were still tainted with a pink hue. Charlie pointed towards the direction of the twins and Harry immediately knew. Those two were up to something.

"I think that they are planning something to get back at Bill for volunteering before them to accompany Kurama to Diagon Alley" Charlie sated and looked at Harry his eyes meeting those very expressive green eyes.

Harry snorted before looking away " Well why aren't you? I saw you were about to volunteer as well" Harry said trying to hide his jealousy in his tone, but Charlie caught that easily and decided that it would be best that he were honest with Harry. He knows the boy was still in pain because his godfather died but he just couldn't stand to see the young savior's face looking so sad any longer. "Well I was, but then I realized that I ratherstay here with... you" he whispered the last word into Harry's ear, which caused the younger boy to feel a shiver down his spine. He looked up at Charlie, his emerald eyes wide as saucers "m..m..me?" Harry squeaked

out and the blush on his face got fiercer and began to spread down his neck. Charlie smiled sweetly and nodded "come with me Harry" He whispered to the other's ear and stood up while still holding the boy's hand.

He didn't want to confess his feelings with the possibility that the others could hear. harry nodded and stood up "guys I'm taking Harry to his room he's tired" He said to the other occupants in the room before leading

Harry up the stairs, He heard faint "okays" and "get some rest Harry" before they vsnished upstairs.

Hermione ofcourse wasn't fooled, she knew that Harry and Charlie had harboring crushes on each other and it seems like the second eldest Weasley was finally making a move.She smiled inwardly and hoped that

Charlie will be able to help Harry get past his anguish when he lost Sirius. Hermione looked down at Ron and he seemed back to normal color " you okay now love?" she whispered in his ears and he nodded resting

his head on the girl's shoulder."Yea thanks 'Mione" he rasped out. " You're lucky that Kurama is so nice, next time learn to think first before you blurt things out Ronald" she said chastizing the boy who just nodded.

When they entered Harry's room Charlie led the younger boy on to his bed and sat next to him " Harry..." Charlie said and the younger boy looked at him his eyes reflecting confusion but there was still pain and anger

behind them. He moved his hand to caress the boy's cheek gently and to his surprised Harry leaned into it " Harry..I..." Charlie began again then sighed...He had thought of this moment for a long time and he even memorized what he wanted to say and now that the opportunity presented itself, it was easier said than done.

Harry continued to look at Charlie, he didn't flinch away when the other caressed his cheek and was surpised that he leaned into it, His heart was pounding in his ears and his stomach fluttered restlessly and he was

feeling an overwhelming amout of hope but about what he couldn't place it. Placing his hand over Charlie's he pleaded with his eyes for the older man to say what he was going to say.

Charlie sighed as he tried to work up his courage, griffindor at that, He looked back into those eyes and he couldn't help but be pulled in by the amount of intensity that radiated in those sad emerald eyes. So instead

on speaking he figured that the best way was to show Harry, so with a deep breath he leaned in and placed his lips over Harry's. it was aa gentle kiss though which he poured his love and affection on.

Harry gasped and stiffen as he felt lips on his, Charlie's lips were a bit chapped but they felt incredible on his, as he was about to reciprocate the other pulled back and he let out a disappointed whine. Charlie

chuckled softly and traced Harry's lower lip with his thumb " I love you Harry" he whispered his eyes looking straight at Harry's. Harry ofcourse was in shock having heard that the man that he had fancied for so long

also loved him back, and he could see the seriousness in those amazing blue eyes. " I..I.." Harry stuttered but then decided to go by Charlie's example and just dive in. He leaned up and kissed Charlie with a passion

he had held on for so long for the dragon tamer.

Charlie was surprised to say the least at the action but immediately recovered and wrapped his arms around the younger boy's waist pulling him close. And Harry reciprocated by wrapping his arms around Charlie's

neck so that he could pull him in deeper in to the kiss, all thoughts about Sirius abandoned at the moment to relish the happiness that he was now swimming in.

Charlie kissed and then nibbled on Harry's lower lips coaxing his lips to part and when the other obliged his slipped his tongue in, he moaned in ecstacy as he tasted Harry's flavor. It was sweet and tasted particularly

like strawberry and it was something that he knew that he'll never get tired of. He explored every crevices of Harry's mouth and then coaxed Harry's tongue to battle with his own, he was not disappointed as Harry did

and their tongue battle ensued, what Harry lacked in experience, he made up for his enthusiasm, but Charlie was okay with that there will be many more kisses that will help his HIS! Harry improve.

As they seperated after what seemed like forever, both were panting and their lips swollen "Cha..Charlie..I..." Harry said still panting, his cheeks flushed but Charlie placed a finger against his lips "you don't have to

say it Harry, I know...and I'll be here for you" He said softly and was engulfed in a tight hug. He smiled lovingly and caressed the younger boy's back in gentle circling motions as the other began to sob against

him.Moving slowly he shifted their bodies so they were now lying down on the bed with Harry still in his arms. He pulled out his wand and transfigured a nearby quill into a blanket which he grabbed and placed over

them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mean while downstairs, the fire place flared up minutes later after Charlie and Harry disappeared upstairs. Bill was the first to come out, stumbling out of the floo, looking a bit disoriented. He stepped a couple steps

back as he sees the fire place flare up once more and Kurama comes out looking unfazed as he did before.

Hermione looked up as well as Ron when the duo returned and smiled " Ah welcome back Kurama..did you and Bill have fun?" she asked innocently to which Bill blushed slightly and just nodded, Kurama just smiled

at her and nodded as well " Yes it was quite an experience, Diagon Alley... and Bill was an excellent tour guide" He said teasingly to the eldest Weasley. at the corner the twins look like were seething with jealously but

tried to hide it when Kurama gave them a glance. " Bill showed me your shop there, such a shame it was close.. perhaps you two will give me a tour?" He asked the twins in a sweet voice and topped it off with a smile,

he could feel the two's heated glares towards Bill and he took the initative to help the eldest Weasley by alleviating the jealousy off the twins. He wasn't surprised at the other's reaction which was instant agreement.

He turned his attention to Bill and winked knowing that Bill caught the look his brothers were throwing his way.

Bill just blushed a bit more, which he cursed inwardly feeling like a school boy with a crush. He cleared his throat and looked around " has the books professor Dumbledore said he would get Kurama, arrived yet?" he

asked to no one in particular but said it outloud so atleast one of them would answer his question " No not yet Bill but it will probably come later, why don't you get Kurama a spare room upstairs so he can get situated"

Hermione said which Bill nodded but also Imagined that Hermione was some what channeling his mother. The thought made him shiver, poor Ron. he chuckled inwardly and gestured Kurama to follow him upstairs.

Kurama gave the others a curt nod and walked up following Bill.

The twins shot a glare to Hermione but Hermione just rolled her eyes at them " Honestly you two.. Bill has Fleur, he's just being nice so get over it" she scolded the two and got up and dragged a non protesting Ron to the kitchen, leaving the twins to their own devices.

once they got to the kitchens Ron looked at Hermione with a puzzling look " what was that all about?"

Hermione smiled Ron was still so oblivious at times " The twins are jealous of Bill" she said a matter of fact

Ron blinked "why would they be?" he asked furrowing his brows together

Hermione shook his head " Honestly Ronald, they are jealous because he got to spend time with Kurama" she pointed out since she didn't want to wait until Ron put two and two together.

Ron just shook his head " They are idiots, Bill is straight and hes not interested in Kurama like that, no matter how good looking he is" though that last part was a mumble

Hermione of course heard it and smirked " why Ron do you have a crush on Kurama? is there something you want to confess to me?" she said teasingly

Ron's face flushed " What? ofcourse not!" Ron yelled indignantly why all of the ideas. Hermione chuckled and hugs Ron " its alright love, I was just teasing"

"well don't" Ron grumbled though his cheeks were still a tinge of pink.

Hermione let out a giggle "besides its okay if you think so, I won't think less of you" she said with amusement shining in her brown eyes. Ron huffed a bit and turned his back to his girlfriend his arms crossing over

his chest. "Its not funny Hermione" he grumbled again

giggling once more she walked around so she was face to face with Ron " I didn't say it to be funny, but look at this way, wouldn't it be so hot if he were to join us?" she said with a sly smile.

Ron looked at her gaping like a fish "HERMIONE!" he sputtered not believing that he was hearing his so called 'nice' girlfriend thinking such thoughts and once again Hermione was rolling in a fit of giggles, 'that was

priceless.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bill led Kurama to the very last room on the second floor, seeing as it was the only room that has yet been claimed. Kurama stepped inside and looked around. The room itself wasn't that impressive, but it will have to

do. there was a bed by the window in the far right of the room, a night stand next to it. A wardrobe at the right corner and the floor was carpeted. Kurama had some serious redecorating to do but it wasn't something he

couldn't handle. Walking over to the bed he carefully pulled out his shrunked bags and placed them on the bed ,the cage that held Yuki was placed at the foot of the bed, containing the sleeping silver fox.He looked

over to Bill so he can return them to their original size.

Bill understood immediately when he watched kurama pull out the items and gave him a look. He took out his wand and aimed it towards the bags and said "Finite" to end the charm he placed on the items on the bed.

Kurama smiled "thank you Bill" he said softly and sat down on the bed " I'm assuming thats a spell to undo the charm you placed on my bags?" he asked the eldest Weasley who nodded " the spell is known as Finite

Incantatem, but you can just say Finite" Bill explained and leaned against the door way " with most charms or transfigured items or even Hexes Finite Incantatem is the universal spell to reverse what ever effects your

previous spell or another's produced. The one I used on your bag is called Reducio, which as you can tell is to reduce the size of the item for easy carrying" he said as if he were a teacher making him flinch on the

inside.

Kurama just smiled and nodded " Well thats certainly better than struggling to haul objects of great number or weight"

"Are you sure you'll be able to learn 6 years of Hogwart's schooling in less than two months?" Bill asked as he walked over to Kurama though he sat on the night stand by the bed, It was impossible surely not even

Hermione would be able to accomplish that, despite her ravenous appetite for learning.

Kurama looked at Bill "its quite alright, I have learned fast reading and I have photographic memory, the concepts and Theories about spells should be easy enough to understand and the practical shouldn't be that

hard either, but If I struggle I have you to help me right?" He explained to the older male though the last part was a bit flirtatious on his part.

Bill startled but nodded " Umm sure, though I wont be here all the time since I have to work at gringotts bank, the others will be here to help you as well" he said rubbing the back of his neck, slightly nervous at the

way Kurama's eyes seemed to glint mischievously at him.

"ofcourse, I can't expect to abuse your kindess by making you miss work at all" Kurama said as he held his gaze at Bill's eyes before shifting back to his bags and started to unpack " So you said you were a

curse-breaker Bill so what does that entail really?" Kurama said making conversation.

Bill watched as Kurama unpacks his purchases " Well basically me and my colleagues raid tombs like those of the pyramids in Egypt, and try to recover artifacts that could be of use for the wizarding world, and

ofcourse these treasures are safeguarded by curses that prevents the items from being taken. We cursebreakers as the name suggest try to work and find a way to break through the curses so we are able to obtain

what we are seeking."

Kurama arched his brow in interest. it sounded like it would be a rather fun job since it was something close to what he had doen when he was Youko, raiding guarded palaces to steal artifacts and break through

wards and curses that guarded them. " it sounds rather fascinating, perhaps I would venture out to be a curse-breaker" Kurama said and smiled towards Bill " When this is all over perhaps I could ask you to take me

as an apprentice so I could learn?"

Bill's cheeks became tainted with pink as Kurama looked at him innocently as well as determined when he asked that question " Um.. sure... but what about your previous job?" He asked curiously though he was

glad that Kurama would be staying longer than the year in England when his mission was over. He had long accepted the fact that He had a crush on Kurama despite still having feelings for Fleur, he could deny it all

he wants but in the end he knows that its the truth.

" Don't worry I was reaching the end of my contract anyways and this is my last mission so I'm free to pursue other options" Kurama explained "besides I rather like spending time with you" He said softly though hid

the playful tone that he had intended to use. Just so he can see the other's reaction. it was odd for him though to marginally want to see someone act flustered around him, he knew he was rather being flirtatious but

he couldn't help himself. Bill was a good looking man and quite powerful if he were to go by his profession and quite polite things that He seemed attracted to. Ofcourse there was that brief fling with Yusuke but that

didn't last long. Shaking the thought of Yusuke out of his head He smiled at Bill as he can see the man blushing a bite more. Yes he did like Bill though and he can tell that the other liked him as well, but not acting

upon it. Kurama would have to play this game carefully, he may want Bill but if the man was already taken, it would not bode well for him to be the cause of a heartbreak and he will not put his own heart at risk.

Though Youko had also took interest in Bill and what Youko wants, Youko gets. Yes this was going to be a very long summer.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Woot another chapter! and Look out Bill Youko is after you! mwahahaha

Youko: ofcourse I am he is after all such a delicious man

Bill: -gulps-

Youko: -smirks- Promise I don't bite..well unless you want me too.

Next chapter: Snape! how will the snarky git react? mwahahahaha.


	6. Lunch time

Chapter 6: Lunch time 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a long stretch of silence between Bill and Kurama after their little discussion. Least to say Bill was struggling with what he's feeling. He was inlove with a beautiful Half veela french woman and now hes attracted to a beautiful, yes he had resigned himself to actually use the word to describe the younger boy that he was currently staring at. Kurama was an engima that he couldn't help but feel compel to try and solve. Perhaps that was the basis of his attraction, aside from the boy's dashing good looks, grace, personality and power, If you were to really to describe Kurama with one word it would be he is an enigma. And there was nothing more that Bill love the most, than solving a great mystery.He was now currently watching Kurama move about putting away his new clothes.

Kurama for his part, when the silence ensued busied himself with putting away his purchases to the wardrobe, He didn't really want to have to evaluate what his true feelings were for the older male right this moment, though He did accept the fact that there was mutual attraction between them, he could smell it and feel it. As he placed the last of his new clothes away he bent down to open and pick up his new pet Yuki. The small fox looked at Kurama then Bill then back to Kurama againa nd gave a somewhat lazy yelp and curled into a small ball in Kurama's palm. Kurama smiled affectionately and petted the fox gently, chuckling softly as he heard the small creature gave its version of a purr. When he looked up at Bill, there was this soft expression on his face, until that is when he noticed that Kurama was looking at him and blushed immediately and looked away.

" Um.. I think its almost time for lunch why don't we come down and eat, I'm sure you're hungry" Bill said still not meeting Kurama's eyes.  
Kurama smiled and nodded "ofcourse.." he said softly and placed Yuki on the bed and surrounded it with pillows, since the small creature was fast asleep once again. "I'll feed him later" He said to Bill as he rose up " lead the way Mr. Weasley" Kurama said teasingly.  
Bill just shook his head lucky that he managed not to blush this time and just chuckled and teased Kurama back " No I Insist,ladies first" he said with a grin as he gave a bow and his hands gestured towards the door.

Kurama rolled his eyes and walked pass Bill making sure that he was close enough when the man stood erect once more, using his youki he made the seeds of roses in his hair bloom. and he smirked when he saw the other's half lidded eyes as Bill got a whiff of Kurama's scent. It was almost as potent as pheromones that certain female creatures use to lull males of the same species. Kurama waited outside by the door until Bill , collected himself a smirk still played on his lips, it would be too easy but, foxes love to play first. " Is everything alright, Bill?" He asked with amusement rolling of his tone, and he was answered with a grumble that resembled something like 'damn gorgeous redheads' and Bill emerged from the room another minute later only to come face to face with Kurama with a mysterious smile on his face.

-  
meanwhile downstairs:

the fire place flare back into life and soon several more people arrived back in the Black manor, among the new comers were, Kingsley, Tonks, Arthur, Molly who seemed to have brought lunch, one of the new member and former griffindor quiditch captain Oliver Wood and finally the Potions master himself Severus Snape.

The ones in the living room, namely the twins and Ron and Hermione couldn't help but wonder how they wil react when they see Kurama, the twins put aside their plotting just to see how it will unfold and namely how will Snape react, thats what they were most anxious to see.

" welcome back you guys" Ron said cheerfully "Nice to see you again Wood!" the twins piped up as they eyed their former captain, who decidedly became gorgeous when he left hogwarts. He was now more muscular than before but not overly so, and seemed to have grown some more now standing about 6'3" sporting a goatie on his handsome face.

They received their own various responses from the greetings and Molly set off to the kitchen with Hermione in tow to help the matron of the Weasley family set up for lunch.

"Hello boys! has the new recruit arrived yet?" Arthur asked his twin sons who gave an affirmative nod " He's upstairs getting situated with Bill's help" they said together.

" where's Harry?" Oliver asked a bit enthused since he's excited to see his former seeker, ever since he graduated and aside from the World Cup it has been atleast 3 years since he last seen the boy.  
" I think he's upstairs sleeping, Charlie probably went to sleep too since he helped Harry get to bed" Ron said nonchalantly not even a bit suspicious that his bestfriend and his second eldest brother has been missing together for a while now.

Snape being still silent walked over and placed a miniature parcel on the table and muttered "finite" to enlarge it back to normal "these are the books the headmaster promised" He said and went to the kitchen so he can get himself a spot of tea as usual his cloak billowing behind him menacingly.  
Kingsley and Tonks just took their seat ont he couch with Tonks sitting next to Ron " so how does the new recruit look like?" she asked curiously, her hair today was a bright pink which Ron had to wince at since the color really stood out in the gloomy Manor.  
Ron just smirked and shook his head " you'll just have to wait and see" he said teasingly, already seeming to forget about his earlier altercations with Kurama.Tonks pouted " Aww c'mon Ron tell me!" she whined to which, Ron just shook his head once more " just wait" he said and went off to the kitchen when he smelled the food.  
-  
Bill and Kurama heard the new voices downstairs as they were making their way towards the steps " It seems the rest of the order has arrived" Kurama said softly " yea and I think mum is here too" Bill said and walked pass Kurama "c'mon lets go if we stay any longer Ron will eat everything" he said with a chuckle and headed down the stairs. Kurama followed suit until he felt two other people still in one of the rooms. Expanding his senses he managed to get their exact location. Walking towards the third door on the right Kurama knocked and waited. When there was no one that answered the door he proceeded to enter, opening the door gently as he goes.

What greeted him though was an interesting sight, Harry was curled against Charlie and the older male holding Harry protectively and he couldn't help but smile at the scene. He would have left them alone but with Bill's warning he figured these two wouldn't want to miss lunch. Walking slowly towards the bed he placed hand on Charlie's shoulder and gave him a gentle shake " Charlie..Harry wake up" he said as he tries to rouse the two from their sleep.

Charlie shot his eyes wide open as he felt the nudging on his shoulder to see Kurama standing by their bed with an amused look on his face "relax Charlie I wont tell anyone, but you and Harry have to wake up, lunch is being served and as Bill said and I quote " c'mon lets go if we stay any longer Ron will eat everything" He chuckled softly to which Charlie gave a relieved chuckle as well. Charlie looked down at Harry and shook the smaller boy gently "c'mon Harry, lunch time we wouldn't want Ron to eat everything now do we?" he whispered agains the boy's temple as he gave him a kiss which just earned him a grumble " let him, feels nice here" he whispered against the older man's neck. " if you don't wake up they'll send someone up here to get us and we don't want them to catch us like this do you?" Charlie responded and slowly entangled himself from the boy who grumbled once more "no.." and disentangled himself from the older man.

" You two are quite adorable" Kurama said to which Harry shot up and looked a bit panicked as he gaze upon the readhead " relax Harry, as I said I wont say anything, but please do hurry I hear someone coming up" lied Kurama but he got the desired effect as both boys scrambled out of the bed " I'll see you boys downstairs" Kurama said and bid his goodbye and went out the door towards the stairs.

" Lucky it was only Kurama who saw us" Harry said as he looked up to Charlie who was standing infront of him "Yea.." Charlie said and gave a small peck on Harry's lips "c'mon love lets get down there" Charlie said and lead the boy downstairs as well.  
-  
Kurama made his way downstairs to see it was empty "hmm I guess they're in the dining room" he thought to himself and walked pass the silenced Mrs. Black painting and then onto the adjoining doorway from the common room towards the dining room where he could hear various voices speaking.

He calmly walked into the room making what seems to be a grand entrance as he had to open two sliding doors apart. Everyone in the room froze well except for Ron who was too busy piling up his plate with food. The twins though were smirking and looking about to see the expression on the other order member's face. which was quite interesting.

Tonks had her mouth hanging open, and apparently drooling.  
Kingsley was just openly staring Arthur who had a bit of a warning from his wife just looked at Kurama silently until he was smacked by Molly.  
Oliver had a look of someone who had just been struck by one of cupid's arrows and looking quite dreamily and predatory at the same time to Kurama. To which Bill was slightly getting annoyed at but had to chastized himself and remind himself that Kurama was not his and he was already with Fleur.

And lastly Snape, which the twins were a bit disappointed at since he just had that same look of of distaste he used to show Harry. Though what he was thinking was only the twins' guess.

"OMG OMG OMG!" Tonks squealed in delight internally as she oggled the read head beauty and had to wipe the drool that seemingly roll down her chin until Kingsley who was out of his stupor kick her under the table " Remus.." He reminded her and she looked sheepishly away and her eyes downcast at her plate.

Oliver was practically stripping Kurama naked in his mind and thinking of ways on planning to seduce the redhead " damn, he's fucking gorgeous!" he thought to himself and licked his lips. He heard what sounded like a growl next to him but he paid no attention to it.

" Thats the new recruit?" Snape thought to himself as he eyed the young man " Aside from his looks, he looks nothing special" he thought once more but his body would like to disagree.

" I apologize for being late, I had to freshen up a bit" He lied smoothly and gave them a charming smile and made his way to an empty seat next to Bill.

That smile though was almost the undoing of Oliver as he practically melted on spot.  
Snape fidgeted and thanked merlin that he was sitting down and the table shielded his lower regions. " Damnit!" he yelled internally, and very frustrated, to have his body reacting like this was not good as he had really no affinity for younger males but this boy would even make the dark lord melt with just that smile. Lucky for him he was able to maintain his mask.

They were interrupted out of their inner struggles as Harry walked in followed by one Charlie Weasley " sorry we just woke up" Charlie piped up happily and took an empty seat with Harry sitting next to him.

The twins looked around then back to Kurama this was getting better and better. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ah another chapter done!

Ah so there ya go Rikkali, Snape also smitten with Kurama too bad for him he wont be getting any of that! mwahahahaha suffer you greasy git!

Again who ever wants to Beta my story for me please email me! nn

thank you for the reviews!


	7. The Girlfriend, looming shadow

Chapter Seven

Wednesday, February 22, 2006

4:13 PM

Title: Expect the Unexpected

Chapter 7:The Girlfriend, Looming Shadow

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter

Note: Thanks to Sukini-chan for being my beta reader.

-------------

Bill watched as Kurama went through the magical books that were brought for him a month ago. He was not so surprised that the younger man was indeed a fast learner and he could do every spell without major difficulty. He was reminded briefly of Hermione the way Kurama was able to absorb information at an amazing rate, but the difference was that Kurama wasn't as tightly bound as Hermione was. He, despite his keen intellect, was laid back for a person of his caliber, and quite humorous. Hermione was clearly jealous when Kurama started his training in the art of magic since he was clearly superior to her when it came to learning. Ron - well no surprise there - was also jealous because Kurama was just so damn good. The only one who wasn't really surprised at Kurama's progress in the short amount of time was the Headmaster. Even their resident potions master was quite surprised and impressed by the way Kurama was able to brew potions without difficulty and had yet to once mess up and cause an explosion. Every movement Kurama made was executed with precision that rivaled the potion master's.

The twins of course tried every tactic they could think of to interrupt and gain some sort of affection from the red haired boy, but it was clear to Bill that Kurama's interest in the twins were purely academic. He was interested in the ways they make their pranks and the items that they sold in their shop, other than that it seemed the twins were at a loss. He felt slightly sorry for his brothers. They had been trying pretty hard to attract Kurama, but he knew that there was something in the works that those two were up to. He guessed that it would only fire back in their faces. Kurama was sneaky as well and he doesn't get caught off guard that easily. Bill was glad for himself because he was able to spend so much time with Kurama and it seemed they had some sort of leveled dynamic that made the twins highly jealous and irritated at Bill. It was simply a matter of time before the twins got fed up and confronted him about Kurama.

Oliver was around more often now as well, Bill noted, which slightly irritated him because Kurama showed an inch of interest for the Puddlemere Keeper. But he couldn't blame Kurama, Oliver was indeed a very attractive young man. But so far the interaction between the two was friendly at best; he could clearly see Oliver flirting but Kurama was not near reciprocating with the same determination that Oliver was. That of course made Bill feel relieved. His attraction to Kurama was getting stronger and stronger and it was something that scared and excited him at the same time, and the thought of someone else getting Kurama's attention filled him with dread.

But what surprised Bill was the romance that his brother Charlie had with Harry. At first he had no idea, but one day he caught them in the heavy act of sucking each other's faces. He was looking for Charlie that day and found him in his room holding Harry quite tightly against his own body as they swapped spit with each other. Bill was aroused and quite ashamed at the same time. His face had flushed quite darkly when he retreated back to his room, only to find Kurama there with book in hand.

-Flash back-

_After seeing his brother and Harry make out, Bill hurriedly walked towards his room and as he slammed the door shut, was caught off guard by a soft voice that he was increasingly growing to adore._

_"Bill?" Kurama said as he was spotted by the younger man. A look of confusion and slight amusement was etched on Kurama's handsome face as he observed Bill. Then Kurama chuckled softly, and the next words that came from his mouth surprised the older man greatly._

_" I see that you caught, Harry and Charlie in a compromising situation," the younger man teased him and felt himself blush more as he caught Kurama's eyes roam his body._

_Bill in his eloquence stuttered his reply " Y…You knew?" he asked with a slight squeak at the way Kurama was scrutinizing him._

_Closing his book Kurama turned his body towards Bill. " Well I have known for some time, but I also saw the attraction there the first day.. I'm quite surprised that you didn't notice before," Kurama said softly, the corners of his lips tugging upwards into a smirk. Bill's eyes bugged slightly at the information. He had seen the attraction between Harry and Charlie that quickly? His thoughts though were cut off as Kurama approached him and placed his palm against Bill's chest. " It's quite alright, not everyone can detect such things so easily. Anyway, I'm just very perceptive" Kurama said softly and then was gone from Bill's room._

-End Flash Back-

Bill still remembered the way his heart had pounded out of control that day. The simple contact from Kurama had sent his insides melting into a puddle down in his stomach and his heart racing a mile a minute. His cheeks heated at the memory. His attention was caught though as the front door opened and lo and behold Standing there in her glamour and beauty was his beloved girlfriend Fleur. Bill felt his body go cold and groaned inwardly. How could he have forgotten about her? He asked himself. He quickly threw a glance at Kurama then back to Fleur before standing up to greet his girlfriend.

"Bill! Luv!" Fleur declared loud enough for everyone in the house to hear. He winced slightly at the volume. Nevertheless he enveloped her in a hug and placed a kiss on her lips.

"Fleur, you're back!" he said trying to sound enthused. He wasn't successful in the least.

--------------

Kurama looked up as a girl with a clear French accent spoke as she entered and his heart slightly sank. So Bill indeed was involved. He sighed softly and pretended to not care as he turned his gaze back into his book. He was simply awaiting the inevitable introduction of the girlfriend. He had to admit that it was rather foolish of him to indulge his feelings about Bill during the month after he had met the older man, but he had also prepared himself for such an occasion. If things really didn't work out he could always turn to Oliver. The question was could he just simply do that? He watched out of the corner of his eyes as Bill envelop Fleur in a hug and place a chaste kiss to her lips. That at least made him slightly feel better since Bill doesn't really seemed enthused to see her again, and from the sound of Bill's voice he guessed right. But he tried to push back that hope for now.

He felt them come closer and looked up. He smiled warmly as best as he could.

"Fleur, this is Kurama... He's the new member of the Order," Bill said softly and shot an apologetic look towards Kurama as he introduced him to his girlfriend.

"Kurama, this is Fleur Delacour, my girlfriend," he said somewhat tightly. His arm was loosely wrapped around Fleur's waist.

The French woman didn't seem to notice this and just smiled at Kurama and held out her hands to him. " It's a pleasure to meet you," she said to him with her accent clearly heard.

Kurama smiled and shook the girl's hand quickly. " It's a pleasure to meet you Fleur, Bill has talked about you constantly and I'm glad to finally meet you," he lied easily and shot a look to Bill, who was looking at Kurama with wide eyes at that moment.

" Ah Fleur dear, you're back!" the voice of Mrs. Weasley rung out from the other side of the room before she rushed quickly towards the girl and enveloped her in a Weasley style hug. "It's so nice to see you again dear," she said as she let go of Fleur, who smiled at her fondly. " Yes it's nice to be back with you all, and especially Bill," she said somewhat proudly.

While Fleur and his mom exchanged pleasantries Bill moved closer to Kurama who was now standing as well. " Talked about her constantly?" he asked in a whisper, sounding incredulous at the same time. Bill was quite puzzled as to why Kurama did that.

"Well we can't have her thinking that you had forgotten about her, now could we?" Kurama replied dryly as he placed his calm mask back on.

Bill sighed softly. "Kurama..." he began but he was cut off quickly.

"we'll talk later Bill," Kurama said softly as he look towards the older man and smiled, before heading towards the stair with his book in hand but not before excusing himself.

Bill watched Kurama disappear up the top of the stairs and looked back to Fleur and his mom conversing happily with each other.

"Hmm well this is certainly interesting isn't it, big brother," a voice said from behind Bill and as he turned around he saw Charlie looking at him with a sympathetic yet amused expression.

" I don't know what you are talking about Charlie," Bill said rather defensively to his brother, slightly annoyed but knowing that there was no use denying. His brother knew him very well.

" Do I really have to say it, Bill?" Charlie asked with a brow raised in query to his brother, who just shook his head and sighed. Charlie patted his shoulder and went off to find Harry. Bill let out another sigh. It was indeed going to be a very loooooooooooooonnnnnnnng summer.

----------------------------

Somewhere….

Voldemort was pacing impatiently in his room as he awaited word from his new current partner. If he didn't think he needed this person's help he wouldn't have asked for it or looked for it, but he was growing desperate. The boy was gaining new allies, he could feel it. Severus wasn't very forthcoming when he asked about the new power that he sensed through his link with Harry. Even after prolonged exposure to the cruciatus curse, he wasn't able to get new information. He had to admire Severus. The man had balls to blatantly lie to him, but he let him go since he needed him despite his growing suspicion about him.

He didn't notice as the shadow from the corner slithered towards him and a dark figure appeared. " Growing impatient, are we?" The voice was smooth and yet very cold at the same time. Voldemort looked up at him, irritated, but kept his temper at bay. He saw what this creature could do and he was clearly overpowered by him. "Well it is confirmed Dumbledore has indeed acquired a new fighter, and that he is very powerful," the creature said with an odd fondness when he delivered the news. It was as if he knew who the old fool had indeed acquired.

" But don't worry, It's nothing I can't handle..." he reassured the wizard overlord and vanished before Voldemort could get a word out. He sighed in frustration. At least it was good news. Well; as good as it could be, but he was still worried. He needed that boy out of the way so he could finally gain control of the wizarding world.

--------------------------------------------

Note: Well, sorry that it took long to update. Hope you guys like it.


	8. Demonstrations

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Yu Yu hakusho aint mine

* * *

Chapter 8: Demonstrations

It had been a week since the issue of Fleur came between Kurama and Bill. Sure, there wasn't really anything going on between the two redheads but there were definitely some serious sparks that seemed to go off whenever the two of them were in close proximity. He was glad that his mother never noticed that there was something going on between her eldest son and the new recruit since she was pretty much set on Bill marrying Fleur, and if that should happen to fail it would greatly sadden her. But now Bill was torn, And Charlie and the rest of the children were a witness to the inevitable train wreck. However, it seemed Kurama was dutifully making sure that it was not going to happen. Charlie was quite amazed at how unselfish Kurama was and his friendly nature never once wavered against Bill; he was quite nice to Fleur as well.

The second eldest Weasley child was in awe of Kurama, he was such a strong person. He had managed to bury what ever he felt for Bill down so that he didn't give anything away. It was quite a masterful façade that he doubted anyone could really pull off. The biggest event that happened that day though, was when Kurama finally agreed to show some of his natural powers, mostly thanks to the twins' constant begging and pleading. Kurama had finally caved in and was still able to keep himself from killing the twins. God knows that Charlie wouldn't have that much patience if the twins tried that with him.

Flash Back

"_Please Kurama_!" the twins whined at the same time, as they begged Kurama to show off some of his powers.

Everyone of course was intrigued about it, but never really got around to asking that particular question, since Kurama had immersed himself with studying 6 years' worth of Hogwarts curriculum.

With a sigh and nod, Kurama smiled and finally relented to the pleas. "Alright, but I'll need space for this, so I'll have to demonstrate it some where quite open," he explained.

Hermione chose to put in her two cents in, thus solving the dilemma. "We can do it in the backyard and the wards around this place will prevent anyone from seeing." Kurama smiled and nodded, and headed towards the back with everyone following close by. Charlie rolled his eyes as he heard the twins whispering among themselves as they watched Kurama's back while he walked. He heard a soft chuckle next to him and smiled down at Harry, currently poised under his arm.

Harry, ever since Charlie and he had gotten together, had been more cheerful, though there were still bouts of melancholy here and there. Really, that was to be expected, since he was still getting over Sirius's death. Charlie grinned and purposely held back Harry so he could place a kiss on the younger boy's lips. It was chaste but sweet nonetheless. "Charlie..." Harry whispered, blushing, trying to scold his boyfriend but failing miserably as Charlie attacked his lips again.

"Okay, okay," Charlie said, amused grin on his face as he pulled back when the younger boy had pinched him to get him to stop.

They were the last ones to get to the yard and they gathered around Kurama, giving him a wide berth of space. They watched as Kurama took out his wand and enlarged stones into boulders. To anyone's guess, it was probably part of the show.

They all hushed down as Kurama smiled at every one, standing elegantly in the middle of everything, reaching to pull something out of his... _Hair!_

And to everyone's surprise, Kurama pulled a rose out of his crimson locks. His hair swished back into place as he finished that task.

"My power deals with controlling plants and turning them into weapons," Kurama explained, to which everyone just looked bewildered. Plants into weapons? Was on everyone's mind. Though they didn't say anything and continued to watch as Kurama hid his wand back and with a flick of his wrist and with the command of "Rose Whip!" everyone was suddenly showered with red soft rose petals. From Kurama's hand and spilling to coil at his feet was a _whip? _

Though before anyone could really react, Kurama flicked his wrist once again and made it seem as effortless as the whip swung about, seemingly hitting nothing, then watched as the whip coiled by itself into loops which Kurama collected into his palm. A few seconds later the boulders that Kurama had enlarged from stones were cut into several places, and fell off their place on to the ground. Everyone of course was stunned into silence at the display of power, and wore the look of people who had just been hexed with the 'petrificus totalus'.

By the time people recovered, the whip had been turned back into a rose and placed once more into Kurama's hair

End Flash Back

Least to say, everyone was impressed with Kurama more after that, though the twins had held back on their nagging, seeing that they did not want to incur the wrath of the beautiful crimson haired boy. But in the days following that everyone seemed to have calmed down and reurned to their normal routines; Kurama went back to studying, the twins struggling to get his attention, Bill and Fleur spending time together (though it seemed more like a chore to Bill, which was apparent to those who knew him well), and Charlie and Harry back into their own world as they strengthened the bonds of their relationship.

"Hey Charlie," Harry's voiced interrupted the older man's train of thought as his young boyfriend graced him with his presence. "What are you doing?" The green eyed boy asked as he settled next to Charlie, placing his head on the older man's shoulder and sighing softly at the comfort he found being so close to the man he loved. Charlie automatically wrapped an arm around Harry's waist and pulled him closer, nestling his nose on top of the boy's messy hair.

"Hmmm, just thinking about the other day when Kurama showed us his powers. And Bill's situation" Charlie said with amusement lacing his tone at the last part.

Harry snuggled closer to Charlie "Yeah?..That was some display there huh?" Harry mused. "It was amazing really, and the rose seems to fit him, don't you think?" Harry continued. "And yeah, poor Bill..." Harry said with a slight smile. The situation Bill was in was no where near funny, but it seemed highly amusing to him none the less.

"Yeah it was amazing. To think that whip can even cut through solid stone," Charlie said and then chuckled at Harry's assessment of Bill's problem. "Though I think he'll be much happier with Kurama," he continued as he pulled Harry closer. "Don't get me wrong, Fleur is great, but I haven't seen Bill's eyes light up like they do whenever he looks at Kurama. My big brother is quite smitten with him."

"I think you're right. Plus, I really like Kurama. He's so nice and friendly, and he even makes Hermione look bad when it comes to prowess of the mind," Harry said and went on to nuzzle against Charlie's neck, causing the man to sigh as shivers ran down his spine.

"yeah, I think he'll be really good for Bill," Charlie agreed, before he lifted the younger boy's face by cupping his chin, and ran his thumb over his lower lip, causing the younger man to slightly whimper before Charlie took those soft lips against his, capturing them in a passion-filled kiss. Harry held back a moan as Charlie's lips devoured his, and could only hang onto the older man as if his life depended on it, and return the kiss with equal force. Their tongues dueled with each other; tasting each other. Moments later they pulled apart, breathing hard, panting as if they kissed within an inch of each other's life.

"God, I love you so much Harry," Charlie murmured against the younger boy's lips, and before Harry could respond he had devoured them once more. Sparks of light exploded behind his eyelids as his senses were bombarded by the experience. Harry was not fairing so well either, as he could feel his insides melting. Another eternity later they pulled apart and fell back down onto the bed, panting once again though still in each other's arms. "I love you too, Charlie," Harry whispered before snuggling closer. His eyes shut as he felt the warmth and safety of the older man's hold. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep though, and Charlie just watched him intently, taking in Harry's beautiful features; gently caressing his cheek. He felt he could spend the rest of his life with Harry, and that was something he was going to make sure happened.

Kurama sighed softly as he let the hot water cascade down his slender form. It had been quite a tiring day for him with studying and then trying to keep himself from thinking too much about Bill the arm he wrapped around his girlfriend. He stood there, unmoving, as he let the water wash evidence of the day's toils away from him, and watch it all go down the plughole. This situation was quite familiar for Kurama as he had suffered through it with Yusuke. He had the unfortunate mistake of falling for the spirit detective when clearly he was only experimenting. Then poof it was all gone. He just hoped that he could prevent it from happening again, but he felt something for Bill that he knew was reciprocated, but was conflicted at the same time.

He sighed and turned off the water as it began to become cold and stepped out of the shower. Before he could grab a towel, the door opened and there was Bill standing there in shock and obvious arousal as he looked at Kurama in all his naked glory……

-------------------------------

Tbc… I'm evil I know. hehehe


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Sorry for the wait everyone, Just got caught up in school work real fast.

so here it is chapter 9 and thank you to Suzie-chan for being my beta reader

* * *

"Bill!" Kurama gasped as he saw the person who had intruded upon his private moment. A flush formed on his cheeks as he quickly wrapped the towel around his waist, trying to cover up what he could, though he knew it was quite useless. Having the other man shirtless was consolation on its own, but not quite enough.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" Bill quickly turned around, his face also flush from embarrassment as he apologized for just barging in without knocking first.

Kurama let out a soft chuckle as he regained his composure and slipped on his robe. "It's alright Bill, you can turn around now," he said to the older man when he was completely covered up and smiled as the eldest of the Weasley boys turned around with an apologetic look on his face, his hands covering up the erection he had sprouted when he had seen the younger boy's state of undress. Bill was still reeling from the experience in his mind, and couldn't get the image of a naked Kurama out of his head.

Kurama arched his eyebrow at the taller man, though he was now somewhat amused. "Did you need the bathroom, Bill?" he asked the other calmly, though he was trying to prevent his lips from curving upwards as he not so discretely checked out Bill's physique.

Bill nodded quickly, not trusting himself to speak, as he felt the heated gaze of the younger man on him and it was getting him more aroused at the thought of Kurama perusing his body in such a manner. He watched as Kurama nodded and walked towards him. Bill quickly walked past Kurama and headed for the toilet. He was about to unzip his pants when he noticed that Kurama hadn't left the bathroom, he could still feel that heated gaze upon his back. He turned around and raised an eyebrow at Kurama, his cheeks getting darker and darker as he blushed profusely. He was also mentally scolding himself for behaving like a school girl.

Kurama chuckled and countered Bill's raised eyebrow with one of his own. "Hmm, how does that old saying go? I'll show you mine if you show me yours?" He smirked as his question earned a deepening blush from the older man. "Well, since you saw mine Bill, it's time you show me yours." He continued to taunt the older man and pretended to be waiting as he leaned himself against the door, arms crossed over his chest and his left foot slightly tapping.

Bill gaped at him with a shock expression, the younger man had basically propositioned him with a bold attitude, that He hadn't thought the other possessed. He quickly shook his head and tried to gain a resemblance of calm. "Well, two can play this game," Bill said to himself with a voice of determination. Whatever games Kurama was playing with him now, he wasn't going to back down. He was older and he wasn't going to let some kid make him think otherwise.

Though if Bill only knew the whole truth about Kurama

Bill smirked at Kurama. "Well, I guess fair is fair," he said, and sighed softly as he started to tease his companion a little. Pretending to scratch, Bill slowly raised his right hand to his neck, letting his fingers caress his skin, tilting his head to the side exposing more of his skin, all the while keeping eye contact with Kurama, who Bill saw was lot better at this since there wasn't any change in demeanor nor expression of his face. Bill frowned inwardly. "Well, I'm just getting started," he thought to himself and continued this little game of seduction. What poor Bill didn't know that he was playing right into Kurama's hand.

Bill continued to caress the skin on his neck, then slowly slid the hands down towards his chest, running them across his muscled abdomen. He watched as Kurama followed his hand with his eyes, but still there was nothing. No reaction and not even a hint of arousal from the other man. He redoubled his efforts and slowly began to rock his hips forward and back. He closed his eyes as he tried to win the game and continued to rock his hips, jutting his crotch forward hard as if humping the air, showing the boy how he would give it to him. What Bill didn't notice was the door slowly opening and Kurama departing silently.

Bill continued on with his little show of erotica and was beginning to unbuckle his belt when he heard a familiar female voice calling his name. He froze in his tracks and cautiously opened his eyes to see his girlfriend Fleur looking at him with an expression of puzzlement. "What are you doing Bill?" the blonde French woman asked, curious as to what her boyfriend had been up to.

Bill swore in his head, cursing Kurama for playing him as he had. His cheeks were once again tinged in pink. "Well... I...um..." he stuttered, trying to form any sort of explanation. "I was just practicing for my surprise for you," he finally answered though now a sense of apprehension had dawned on him. Now he was going to have to do something for Fleur tonight. Damn! Deep down he knew he should be happy to do it, but he just wasn't as attracted to Fleur as he used to be, and everyday he felt himself pulling away from her and pushing himself to Kurama. Kurama, he thought angrily, he'd have to find a way to pay Kurama back for this little embarrassing moment, but it did bring a smile to his lips knowing that the other boy wasn't quite as easy as he had assumend, and the fun was always in the chase.

Fleur's eyebrows flew upwards hearing those words come out of her boyfriend's mouth. "Oh, Bill!" she squealed, and jumped into her man's arms, hugging him tightly. It was the first romantic gesture Bill had shown in months, and she was happy that her boyfriend was still willing to do things for her.

Bill blinked in surprise but said nothing, just hugged her back, though he imagined hugging a crimson haired boy instead of a blonde girl. "Um yeah...we'll go dancing later with the family and then when we get home, I'll dance for you," he whispered in her ear. "But first I have to use the bathroom, okay love?" he said with urgency now that the body function that he had managed to stall previously was coming back with full force.

Fleur nodded and gave a quick kiss on his cheek before leaving the bathroom, already on her way the spread news of the night's agenda.

Bill sighed and hoped his mum would say yes so he would be delayed with tonight's plan with fleur He was planning on doing it drunk. Bill waved his hand and closed the door, locking it, and went about his business, while plotting ways to get revenge on a certain redhaed.

-In Kurama's room-

Kurama was brushing his hair, still chuckling at the memory of Bill doing a pseudo strip tease for him. "It was so easy too, Yuki," Kurama said with amusement in his voice as he recounted the incident to his pet fox, who yipped in agreement before alling back to sleep. Kurama shook his head at the small fox, all it seemed to want to do was sleep.

"That was a rather cruel thing to do to that poor man Shuichi-kun. I'm glad that you haven't really lost your touch," A familiar voice echoed in his ear. Kurama looked up and saw himself staring at Yoko Kurama in the mirror.

"Yoko"  
A chuckle. "Yes Shuichi," the silver fox demon replied, his golden orbs boring into Kurama's green ones.  
"What do you want?" Shuichi asked calmly, though he was beginning to feel unnerved by those cold eyes. "This must be what my enemies feel," he thought to himself.  
Another chuckle. "Hmm, I'll get to the point then. You do know that you are going into a war Shuichi," Yoko said plaintively and crossed his arms over his chest. "You know that your strength alone would not help you in this case, you're going to need my help whether you want it or not," he deadpanned to Kurama, who bit his lower lip in contemplation of what his other self said. "I know…" he said softly, knowing that he had once again to become Yoko Kurama, thus breaking the promise he made at the Makai tournament.

"And I know you felt his presence too," Yoko added, his voice slightly growling at that admittance.  
" I did..." Kurama said softly, and turned around. "Goodnight Yoko," he said in a voice that held no room for argument and went to lie down on his bed. He sighed heavily and stared at the ceiling. "This does not bode well," he told to himself and sighed once more. now he had really to be prepared, and with school mere weeks away he'd have to find ways to fit in some more training.

His thought process was interrupted when he heard someone knock on his door. He opted for ignoring it, but decided against it and stood up to open it. He smiled as he saw a shy-looking Harry standing on the other side of his doorway, chewing his lower lip.

"Hello Harry, how can I help you?" he asked, gesturing for the other boy to enter his room. He followed Harry as the other boy sat on his bed and Kurama opted for sitting down on the chair next to it. He looked at Harry expectantly, wondering what was bothering the wizarding hero.

"Well this is kind of embarrassing, but Bill wanted to take all of us dancing and the twins started to tease me about how I dress, and you're so well dressed all the time and well...umm..." Harry began to stutter but Kurama already understood what he was trying to get at. "You need my help with getting you ready," he said, finishing for him. Harry blushed but nodded all the same hoping the Kurama would say yes Plus he really wanted to look real good for Charlie tonight.

"You want impress Charlie, am I right?" Kurama asked with a smile at Harry's gaping expression.

"Can you read minds too?" Harry asked in awe, but Kurama only shook his head. "I didn't need to Harry, usually when one decides he wants to dress nicely, it is to impress," he explained and went to his closet to find something suitable for Harry to wear.

"A-ha!" he said triumphantly making Harry jump suddenly. "I have found just the thing for you to wear Harry." He said, poking his head out to look at Harry with a mischievous smile.  
At around 9 o'clock everyone was ready to go out, and was thankful that Mrs. Weasley had decided to agree to their little night out since they had all been feeling rather claustrophobic in the creepy Black mansion.

Everyone was downstairs except for the two green eyed boys, who they were all waiting for anxiously for before the night got any later.

"HARRY! KURAMA!" Ron yelled in frustration as he was already itching to go. He was about to yell again when they heard Harry's voice from on top of the stairs

"We're coming! Keep your shorts on Ron!" Harry yelled back, frustrated as well with his friend's impatience.

They heard footsteps from on top of the stairs, and soon were all gaping like fishes out of water as Harry potter appeared. Harry blushed as the others' stares, hating being the center of attention, but guessing it couldn't be helped this time. Kurama had indeed made him look like a rock star in his little make over.

Harry's hair was cut short and then spiked in the bed head look. His glasses were gone, replaced by contacts that made the brilliance of his eyes stand out more than usual. He wore a black, tight fitting, sleeveless shirt covered by a fitting leather jacket, matched with tight leather pants and heavy boots, chains dangling on the side of his pants that were connected on the third belt hoop from the left to his back pocket, no doubt connected to a belt loop at the back. He himself was a little reluctant to wear them, but Kurama had managed to get him to agree, and with minor modifications Kurama had made him a hot ensemble to wear. He sought out Charlie in the crowed of redheads and was greeted with a lustful gaze and he couldn't help but feel aroused and embarrassed at the same time.

"Bloody hell, you look great mate!" Ron exclaimed and Hermione made a non verbal agreement. She went to hug her friend tightly. "You really do look hot Harry," she whispered and giggled as Ron pulled her away, huffing. Next in line to give him compliments were Bill and Fleur, then the twins, who each gave him their, "You look great! Fantastic! Hot! And very Fuckable!" which got George a whack on the head from one Charlie Weasley. "You leave my boyfriend alone George!" he yelled at his brother but it was really lacking heat. The dragon tamer enveloped his boyfriend in a hug. "You're trying to kill me aren't you?" he asked playfully and planted a kiss on the younger boy's lips. A kiss that escalated into a full make out session, until someone cleared up their throat behind Harry, to which both pulled away in a hurry.

For the second time that night everyone's jaw dropped as Kurama stepped out from the shadow of the stairs.


	10. Dances and Evil Plots

**Expect the Unexpected**

Pairings: Kurama/Bill, (in later chapters) some Harry/Charlie and hint of

Ron and Hermione.

Disclaimer:YU YU Hakusho is not mine and the same goes for Harry Potter

Ah Sorry for the wait everyone! and I apologize for the cliffy but You know

me.. hehehe I'm evil. Don' worry I'll try not to do anymore cliff hangers

From now on, but I can't guarantee of course :)

Thanks To Sukini-chan for being my Beta and thanks to everyone who

Likes my fiction. Well on to the story.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 10**

**Dances and Evil Plots**

Kurama smirked inwardly at the stunned faces of everyone, as they finallyGot to see what he was wearing. He supposed it was totally out of character Of him to wear such an outfit, but it was the only way he had managed to get the shy Harry to put on what he was wearing now, promising the other boy that he would wear something similar to his so he would not feel so self-concious. Like Harry, Kurama wore all black attire, almost mainly composed of leather. His shirt was a light, cotton, sleeveless zipper up shirt that was left open down past his chest. The starched collar stood up, adding to the attraction of his appearance. His pants were skin tight, hugging the Kitsune in all the right places. The leather boots he wore had heavy, thick soles and went halfway up to his knees, adorned with complicated belts and buckles. He wore for an accessory a studded belt that hung loosely on his slender hips. On his wrist he had studded leather cuffs matched by fingerless gloves. He had also managed to put black streaks in his hair completing his sexy version of a goth.

Needless to say he was a living, breathing wet dream walking down the stairs of the gloomy mansion. He played it cool as usual and put on an innocent expression.

Harry was the first to get out of his shock, and whispered to Kurama with awe, "You got them all speechless; I'm impressed!". Kurama merely smiled and decided to break the ice since it was getting late.

"So.. are we all ready to go?" he asked with a smile, then he looked over to Bill and managed to slip in quick wink at the Curse breaker, though he made it look like he was merely blinking.

His voice snapped everyone from their admiring and all began to talk at once complimenting the Fox, which he enjoyed being as vain as he is at times.

"Um..." Bill coughed, clearing his throat. "Yeah, we're going to apparate to the apparition center in Diagon Alley, and from there we're all walking to that new club in Ardent Alley," the curse breaker replied, his voice a little hoarse since his throat dried up at the sight of Kurama in his attire. Everyone just nodded and then proceeded to exit the Black

manor.

As everyone was walking towards the end of the apparition ward that Dumbledore had placed around the Manor everyone was in excited chatter about their destination. The twins made sure they were walking at the back of the line so they could ogle the delectable arse of the new student, still wondering how he could possibly walk in the tightest leather pants either had ever seen.

As they passed the Apparition ward Bill cleared his throat to get everyone's attention once again. "Okay, so here's the order we're all going," he said with that 'I'm-the-oldest-so-you'd-better-listen' tone. "First, Fleur is going to accompany Ginny, then Harry and Charlie will be next, if they could stop making out that is," he teased, which earned a glare from his brother and a blush from Harry as the two separated. "Next will be Hermione and Ron, then the twins, and then I'll help Kurama apparate, since he doesn't have his license yet." Of course this earned a glare from the twins, since they wanted to volunteer for the job. Even Fleur was a bit suspicious that Bill would rather apparate with Kurama than her and just have someone assigned to do it. Charlie on the other hand just smirked at his brother knowingly. Bill simply rolled his eyes at his brother and just ushered everyone to go.

Fleur held on to Ginny and with a flick of her wrist they both disappeared with a loud pop. next inline were the new couple. "Charlie, what if someone recognizes me?" Harry said, a bit worried. Charlie simply wrapped his arm around his young lover and placed a kiss on his forehead. "Don't worry love, with the make-over that Kurama gave you no one's going to recognize you; I sure didn't," he reassured with a smile. Harry nodded and clung to Charlie, who held him tight since Harry still didn't like apparating on his own even though he already passed the test, and then with a cracking sound they too vanished. Ron and Hermione stepped up next with Ron grumbling as he had to drag Hermione so she would stop looking at Kurama. "Hermione!" He yelled, snapping the girl out of her transfixion and causing her to blush. Ron made an annoyed sigh and concentrated since apparition wasn't his strong point. He and Hermione were almost synchronized as they flicked their wrists and apparated away. The twins were next and were still verbalizing their complaint about the situation with a series of grumbles and mumbles before they too apparated. And then there were two.

" Don't think I won't get you for what you did in the bathroom, Kurama." Bill said, trying to regain his annoyance from the earlier event as he addressed the younger boy, though in the end the threat lacked any heat. especially when the one person he was supposedly angry with was wearing that outfit.

Kurama merely gave Bill an innocent smile in response and held out his hand toward the curse breaker. "Hmm... let's discuss that later, shall we? I'm sure everyone is waiting for us," he said softly, changing the subject of discussion smoothly.

Bill sighed, then slightly narrowed his eyes at Kurama "I'll get you later," he whispered, to which Kurama merely smirked. "Oh? What would happen to Miss Delacour, then?" He countered, giving a playful wink as he intertwined his arm with Bill's, disappearing with him with a loud crack.

-------

"Crucio!" Voldemort yelled out as he punished a random death eater, taking his frustration out on the poor unsuspecting slave. It had been a while since he sent out any raid, and any time he wished to, he was advised by his demon accomplice to wait. A small smile appeared on his face as his victim contorted in agony, desperate pleas escaping the poor man's mouth. He sighed and let the curse go. "Now get your presence out of here, before I decide to kill you instead," He hissed angrily at the Death Eater and watched him run away.

"Now, what good does it do to punish your subordinates for something so trivial?" a smooth deep voice, cut into Voldemort's hearing and he turned around to see his demon accomplice. "It will only make them want to betray you, dear Voldemort," a teasing tone could be heard. If it was any other person Voldemort would have waited no time in using Avada Kedavra, but he had been assured the first time the demon ventured into his fold that it was useless to attempt it against him.

"What is it that you want!" Voldemort demanded. Not only was he annoyed but he also felt something akin to fear when faced with this demon's presence.

A smirk appeared on the other's lips, having sensed the slight feeling of terror from the wizard. He stepped closer, caressed the evil lord's snake-like face and leaned in. He laughed inwardly at the widened eyes and slightly trembling form of the dark lord. Voldemort knew about his capabilities.

"A spy of mine has seen your so called "Boy-who-lived" in that new club that opened in Ardent Alley; at least that's what I saw when I looked into his memory..." he whispered, and continued to caress Voldemort's face. "And it seems he is accompanied by a bunch of redheads..." he leaned closer, ghosting his lips on the wizard's cheek. "I'll be sending in some of my demon friends to engage them, and I want some of your death eaters to watch... they might learn something." He smiled maliciously as he pulled away. "But, it's not the demons I'm referring to, but the help that Potter boy will gain. He is your new enemy and my prey. They will attack in an hour, get your men ready." he laughed evilly as he vanished into the thick of shadows.

Voldemort sighed in great relief as the other vanished, and leaned against a nearby wall. His body was still slightly shaking from the experience. Though he did feel somewhat aroused. It was the same as flirting with death, something he feared and yet it was slightly exhilarating. He gritted his teeth and forced himself to calm down. It would not do good to have his Death Eaters see him in such a state. Taking a deep breath, he stood up straight once more and exhaled. With renewed confidence he walked towards his throne room and activating his dark mark, to summon specific subordinates for this excursion.

He arrived in the throne room in mere minutes and as soon as he sat down, the most loyal of his Death Eaters appeared.

"I have a mission for you today my loyal Death Eaters," he said with a slight hiss as he addressed Malfoy, the Lestranges, Crabbe, Goyle and Snape. "In an hour there will be an attack in the new Club on Ardent Alley. The demons will be attacking and I want you to watch them." He paused as he looked at each of them, taking in Bellatrix's excitement. "ONLY to watch," he emphasized, smirking inwardly at Bellatrix's expression of disappointment. "They will be attacking Potter and the Weasleys and their new ally. This new person is the one whom I want you to observe; our Demon friend says that he is someone to watch out for. Now Get out of my sight," he demanded, ending their meeting. Everyone soon apparated away without a word.

Severus arrived at Hogwarts moments later after apparating to his home and taking the floo from there. He was still shocked that they had discovered that Harry and his friends were going out tonight. He quickly went up to the Headmaster's office after he had arrived in his office in the dungeon.

As he walked in, a small smile appeared on Dumbledore's bearded face. "What is on Voldemort's agenda today?" He asked ominously.

"They are attacking Potter and the Weasleys in the new club on Ardent Alley. with Demons, Albus! Demons!" He exclaimed. "There's no way they can fight them off! Voldemort also instructed me and several others to observe the attack. He wants us to watch the new boy as well."

Albus nodded. "Ah well, you're going to be in for an interesting fight then Severus. I'll be sending some order members there to help just in case. And I want you to make sure that nothing happens to Harry...discretely of course." With that, Albus went back to his paper work, ending their discussion. Severus regarded the situation as a high risk but it seemed that the Headmaster was relieved that the new one was with Harry and those Weasleys. He would surely watch this engagement and to find out why Albus was so confident about this. He walked back to his office with a flurry of his robes, to prepare.

* * *

Everyone was waiting for Bill and Kurama before moving on. The twins were still slightly brooding because of the unfairness of the situation with Kurama. The sound of a loud crack alerted them the arrival of the last members of their party. Everyone was staring, especially the twins and Fleur, as Kurama was in no hurry to let go of Bill's arm when he appeared, and Bill didn't seem to be complaining. Only when Fleur made her way up to her boyfriend did Kurama finally let go and allow the French girl to embrace her man and copy the Kitsune's previous action by entwining her arm with Bill's. A blatant display of possession, but Kurama merely smiled and moved towards Harry and Charlie who were grinning slightly.

"Mind telling us what that was about mate?" Charlie asked with a grin as he slightly nudged Kurama's side. Harry looked amused as he looked back at Fleur and Bill slightly arguing about what had just happened. Ron, Hermione and Ginny were discussing it amongst themselves and the twins shot evil glares at Bill.

Kurama smiled and shrugged. "I was merely holding on," he said softly, though both Charlie and Harry could tell see the deviousness behind that action.

"Fine…Let's go!" Bill finally said ending his little dispute with Fleur, who was currently displaying a fake smile to indicate that everything was fine. No one missed her narrowed eyes as she looked towards Kurama. The Kitsune merely answered with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

Charlie and Harry looked between Fleur and Kurama and smirked as they looked at each other, each one thinking, 'let the games begin'. They watched as Fleur dragged Bill forward, holding on tight to the man's arm as they walked towards their destination for the night. Soon everyone followed; Ginny walking with Ron and Hermione, the twins next and then Harry, Charlie and Kurama at the back.

"Well, it seems you have made an enemy today Kurama," Harry commented in a low voice so he wouldn't be heard.

"Nothing I can't handle," Kurama said confidently. It was true of course; a Kitsune is much more legendary at seducing. Veelas were nothing compared to them.

"Oh, this will be fun!" Charlie exclaimed. He was clearly excited about the prospect of watching Kurama steal away the half Veela's man from her. If he was a much lesser man he would have started selling tickets.

"Why act now though Kurama?" Harry asked. Kurama had a lot of opportunities in the past months to seduce Bill while his girlfriend was away.

Kurama kept silent as he picked up a miniscule energy spike in the atmosphere, a demonic one. The power level was nothing to be feared, but he could never be too sure. He snapped his attention back to his companions as Harry called his name for the 3rd time.

"Oh, what was that Harry? I seemed to have spaced there for a while." He smiled at the younger boy, who was looking at him with slight worry in his expression.

"Um…it's nothing," Harry said, but Charlie cut in as he placed an arm around Harry's shoulders.

"What my adorable boyfriend was saying is, why didn't you act on Bill when Fleur wasn't around?" he said blatantly, since he wasn't as shy as his boy.

"Well at first I did not want to act on it because he did say he wasn't available, and I can sense it's his first time having such feelings for a boy. And yes, I knew he felt something for me," Kurama said with a smile. He kept his awareness up since he could still feel the demonic energy not too far away.

"That and I also did not want to be labeled as how they say a "home wrecker", but when Fleur came back, I could smell another man's scent on her and I knew then she hasn't been faithful. So I'll take away the man she's cheating on, and hurting her ego as a veela is a plus." He took in Harry and Charlie's shock at his revelation.

"She's been cheating on Bill!" Charlie hissed lowly, learning about the French woman's misdeeds on his brother. Harry placed a hand on Charlie's chest and slightly caressed him there to get him to calm down. He then turned his attention to Kurama. "If you knew why didn't you tell him?"

"He wouldn't have believed me anyway, I was a stranger in your home Harry. Plus this way I get to play." He smiled and patted Harry on the head and then Charlie. "Leave everything to me," he whispered to the dragon handler. "Oh and keep alert, we're being followed. Keep close to Harry."

They arrived at the new club 'Mystic Requiem' minutes later. Everyone paid their 2 galleons entrance fee and magical stamp and proceeded inside the establishment.

Kurama wasn't that surprised that it looked like a regular club, with guys and girls dancing up on each other, or genders of the same sex doing the same. The music in itself wasn't really Kurama's taste but he supposed it would do for the time being. After all, it was merely one night, though with what he sensed earlier, he would have to be very alert and cautious.

He followed the rest as they headed out to one of the big booths. Charlie immediately pulled a protesting Harry towards the dance floor, trying to teach his inexperienced lover how to dance properly.

Kurama opted to stay seated for a while to observe things. He made sure where each and every emergency exit was when he entered, in case of an attack. Seeing everything to his satisfaction, he ordered some butter beer with the rest of the Hogwarts kids. Bill and Fleur and the twins settled for some fire whisky. Moments later the twins turned their attention to Kurama.

"Kurama…" Fred started,

"Care to…" George said,

"Dance?" they finished together. The twins never did anything separate, so why would dancing be any different?

Kurama knew he was being awfully unfair to the twins, but he did not really want to enforce their attraction to him by paying them too much attention.

Kurama had to smile though, it was flattering. But a manage trios was not something he was into. He noticed Bill and Fleur had headed out to the dance floor already, and as he was about to pick a partner to dance with, one Oliver wood appeared by their table. Obviously Oliver saw the sea of redheads and immediately sought him out.

Oliver was an attractive guy, and very nice and charming. It was really such a shame that he didn't feel anything other than friendship towards the Scottish fellow. Oliver was wearing an opened dress shirt showing off his well toned and chiseled body, and tight denim pants.

"Hey Kurama… care for a dance?" He asked with a smile, pouring all of his charm into it. Kurama had to chuckle inwardly. Oliver was so adorable.

The twins decided to put their two Knuts in.

"Beat it"

"…Oliver"

"…We asked"

"…first!"

The twins said giving Oliver a menacing glare that made their former Gryffindor captain step back a bit. He knew the dangers of pissing off the Weasley twins.

Kurama stood up and intertwined his arm with Oliver's, ignoring the twin's grumble of protests. He shot them a glare of his own, effectively shutting them up. His glares were much more menacing naturally.

"Let's go shall we, Oliver?" Kurama said softly to the other boy, who looked at him in awe. Dragging the still speechless but overly impressed Oliver to the dance floor, Kurama scanned the area for Bill and Fleur. He wanted to be near the two when he started his next move. He spotted them some where near the middle and moved towards their direction. People were moving out of his way, stepping back so they could take a look at the two gorgeous men moving onto the dance floor.

Oliver was too busy thinking how lucky he was and how hot Kurama looked to object to being dragged through the crowded dance floor.

Kurama settled for a spot near Bill and Fleur, making sure the couple could see him and Oliver. He turned to look at Oliver and smiled. The music that played next consisted of wild beats and an erratic melody. Kurama waited for a moment until he could pinpoint the beat correctly and soon was dancing with Oliver.

Oliver swore he never saw anyone dance like Kurama did. He was graceful and fluid and those hips could be used like a deadly weapon. Kurama knew how to use his body well. Just the sight of him moving along with the music made him hard, and he tried putting space between them so he wouldn't embarrass himself. He was sure that the moment that Kurama ever decided to grind hips with him, he would ultimately come in his pants.

Charlie and Harry were having a great time as they danced, though Harry was moving less energetically than the rest of the people in the club. He made a turn so he could simply lean back against Charlie and have the older man move for him. He noticed Kurama with a very complying and drooling Oliver Wood make their way to the dance floor. Better yet towards Bill and Fleur.

"Kurama is making his move," Charlie whispered, and the younger boy could only nod.

"Poor Oliver…" Harry said with amusement. His former quidditch captain was far from suffering, but was merely a pawn in this little game. At least he was getting some perks... like dancing with a wickedly sexy Kurama and attracting a whole lot of attention from patrons around them.

Charlie chuckled. "Yeah, poor Oliver." Moments later when Kurama started dancing, Harry could hear Charlie gulp. He believed that Charlie was reacting for the both of them.

"Whoah, it should be a sin to able to move like that… Bill is going to be one lucky bastard," Charlie said with a bit of envy in his voice. Harry couldn't agree more.

Hermione, Ginny and Ron watched from the sidelines as Kurama danced with Oliver. They watched in envy as the Hogwarts alumni got to be seen dancing with the green eyed boy. Despite the music, they could hear Ron grumble slightly to himself, "Lucky bastard", to which the girls turned their attention from the dance floor to him.

"You're jealous of Oliver!" Ginny squealed in amusement as she watched Ron turn red and gape like a fish.

"What! I am not!" He countered, angry not only at the girls but at himself for even vocalizing it.

Hermione giggled next to her boyfriend and poked his cheek. "You're jealous of Oliver. Admit it!" She teased. Ron flushed more. Sometimes Hermione was such a bitch.

Ron crossed his arms and looked away, ignoring the two giggling girls next to him.

The twins however sighed in defeat. They might as well admit to the fact that Kurama would never look at them the way they wanted to. Looking around they spotted several cute, single looking guys. They were jealous of Oliver, anyone could see that. Kurama was dancing up against the guy now, his body moving like a sin and his hips like liquid. They were spared the agony of continuously watching when two handsome looking blokes came into their line of vision and started conversation.

They figured that if they kept lusting after Kurama they'd definitely miss out.

Bill watched with narrowed eyes but aroused body as Kurama danced fluidly against Oliver. His hips ground against the other male's, who looked like he was in ecstasy. For once he was jealous of Oliver. He watched intently as Kurama's hips swayed back and forth to the beat, moving like liquid. He had never been this turned on by any other person before, not even his veela girlfriend. When his eyes met with Kurama's he could feel himself being drawn into those deep emerald pools, being trapped in them with no means of escape.

"BILL!" Fleur's voice rang through the music and Bill was snapped out of his trance as he looked down at his dancing partner.

"What!" He asked, slightly annoyed that he was being denied of watching Kurama move.

Fleur was about to start her diatribe when an explosion rocked the club………

* * *

Ah another chapter done! Thanks again to Suze-chan for being such a great beta!

Well I think this is my longest chapter yet. And I know I promised no more cliffy's but I just couldn't resist. I'll try not to make the next chapter a cliffy and I'll try to update faster.

But for now enjoy!


	11. Youko Comes out to Play

1Chapter 11: Youko comes to play.

Kurama had kept his goal in mind, using the sweet Oliver with much regret on his part naturally to seduce the eldest of the Weasley children. Having spent years learning martial arts he knew how to use his grace as a fighter into dance. He swayed his hips along with the beat of the music While keeping spatial awareness to what's happening around him. He couldn't be careless at this point with the earlier sensing of a demon, he knows that there is something coming soon. But he also did not want to lose this game, the veela woman was going down. A man like Bill doesn't deserve to be cheated on. He gave a wink to his prey as he caught eyes with him and purposely made his movements more seductive against a willing Oliver Wood. He would have to apologize to the Hogwarts alumni later on when he explains everything, he just hopes that he didn't make the boy fall in love with him. The music changed quickly from fast paced to a slow one. Everyone on the dance floor then faced their respective partners and danced to the music of much professed romance and love. Kurama avoided having to look at Oliver's face by planting his chin on the other's shoulder. He did not want to see what expression the Scotts man would have on his handsome face for fear it might be that of the same content of the music. He just hoped Oliver was the same as those who lusted after him, but he knows that Oliver was not that kind of a man. Sighing softly, he felt Oliver's arms held him tightly around his waist and pulled closely to the warm body of his partner, he really did wish that he was interested romantically in Oliver, it would have probably made things easier but as Hiei pointed out time and again, he was a stubborn and vain fox. They continued to dance, Kurama caught hold of the twins dancing with partners of their own and not so far from them were Harry and Charlie dancing much like him and Oliver. He could also see Hermione finally dragged Ron to the dance floor, leaving a poor Ginny Weasley by her lonesome on the table. As he and Oliver slowly turned he caught hold of Bill holding Fleur loosely to him, with his big hands placed on her slender hips. He caught Bill's eyes again and they stared at each other until the Music ended. The music changed back to a fast pace and Kurama resumed his earlier dance of seduction with Bill eyes' firmly on him.

This of course had caught the attention of the woman in front of him and Kurama could see by her body language that she was quite angry about that. She shot him a glare then turned to get Bill's attention. As Kurama watched them begin to fight that's when he sensed a building of strong demon energy before it was released.

"So, the boy-who-lived is in this garbage" Lucius Malfoy said with disdain in his voice behind his mask. He believed that places like this does not have a place in the magical community since it is inherently muggle based. He and the rest of the death eaters have shown up early so they could watch from the shadows how the demons would operate. Out of all of them Only Bellatrix was quite taken with the beasts. Their hunger for blood, pain and destruction matched hers and the others would often roll their eyes when she goes into her tirade of awe for the nasty beasts.

"Look, the demons are gathering"Goyle said as he sees the mass of hideous looking creatures gathering outside of the club.

Snape already saw them and was going pale behind his own mask, surely that Harry Potter and his friends couldn't survive this even with the help of that new boy. He doubts whatever claims Dumbledore said about that new kid, surely he can't defeat these many foul creatures even if he did have that kind of power.

"Oh this is going to be fun . . . I'm jealous that I can't help but I suppose watching them tear Harry Potter and those Weasleys limb from limb will be quite exhilarating." Bellatrix's voice was dripping with much excitement at the prospect of watching carnage unfold.

They watched as an almost humanoid demon walked in front of the ranks of the demon and held his hand out. They watch as he seems to gather a dark light around his palm and then without warning shot forth to the building creating huge explosion and taking a chunk of the new club with relative ease. They were all stunned naturally since they only thought that these barbaric creatures first couldn't look human but have these kind of power as well besides their brutal way of killing off their prey with nothing than their claws and fangs. And what about that Humanoid demon his power is much more immense than their own master, they were glad that they have come into an alliance with these things or surely they would have all perished.

Snape of course was very worried, after that show of power he didn't know what could those kids do to defend themselves.

He was jolted out his thought process when another explosion occurred and then he saw a sea of people running from the club all coming from the back. There was a sizeable hole now in the club and him and the rest of the death eaters could see inside.

"You know I feel sorry for Oliver" Harry said as he was now slow dancing with Charlie. He and his boyfriend have been watching Kurama's show and he couldn't help feel sympathy for his old Quidditch captain.

"I know what you mean" Charlie said "It's like he's getting a preview of what could be but he won't be getting a taste of it ever" He said with a sigh. He almost wished that things weren't this way but he seriously did like the thought of Kurama and Bill together.

"Yeah I know, I'm glad that we didn't turn out this way" Harry said with a blush as he looked up at the taller man. Charlie smiled and placed a kiss on his lover's lips. "I know, you're lucky I didn't go after Kurama"Charlie teased which earned him a glare and a punch on his shoulder. "You're horrible, Charlie Weasley" Harry pouted. "Aww c'mon love, I was merely joking. You're the one I want" Charlie placated "don't make me tickle you Harry" he said as Harry continued to pout cutely. Hearing that the dark-haired teen shot a look at Charlie "Fine, just shut up and dance" He said grumpily though there was a hint of amusement in his tone. The music changed back to an upbeat pace but the two didn't change their positions and continued to sway slowly together in the music. Then their romantic mood was ruined when the explosions rock the club . . .

"C'mon Ron, let's dance!" Hermione commanded her boyfriend and tugged with her might at the redhead's wrist "Hermione! No!" Ron protested until Hermione finally gave him a glare that would promise pain if he didn't cooperate. Ginny was giggling behind her hand as she watched the whole thing unfold. "Just one dance Ron, it's not going to hurt you" She said teasingly and let out another gale of giggles at her brother's red face. Ron grumbled as he got up and let his girl friend drag him off to the dance floor. As they got into position for the slow dance, it changed immediately into a faster paced one. Hermione gave Ron an annoyed look "Now the slow song is over, good going Ron!" Hermione said exasperated due to her boyfriend's earlier melodrama. Ron, who merely rolled his eyes. "I'm dancing with you Hermione, just let it go" He said with a sigh as he moved awkwardly along to the music. If there was one thing he hated besides spiders it was dancing. Hermione just sighed and nodded they continued to dance to the music with Hermione showing some stuff dance moves that made Ron gulp and quite turned on, He never knew Hermione could move like that. He was slightly getting into the music when the explosion rocked the club . . .

The explosion caught the club's patron into a frozen fear and then into a panicked frenzy as another explosion rocked the establishment. Debris was flying everywhere and the people were all creating a stampede. Kurama and his party tried not to get trampled as people rushed out of the club, forgetting to use their wands to simply apparate out of there but with these kinds of emotions running high someone would get splinched. When the club finally emptied, Kurama's party all gathered in the middle with their wands out.

"It's probably not safe for Harry and his friends to be here" Kurama said worried of course that the demons are after Harry. "Kurama is right" Bill piped in taking in a responsible older brother role once again. "Fred, George, you take watch over Ginny and Charlie you probably should take Harry home" He said in a voice that left no room for argument. The others of course understood "Hurry we'll try to hold off the death eaters until the aurors come and some of the order" Bill said to the others. Harry looked like he was about to object but Charlie simply took him by the shoulder and shook his head. He looked to the younger kids and nodded "let's go now!" He yelled and everyone concentrated and with simultaneous sounds of cracking they were gone from the club.

"They're not Death eaters Bill, you and the rest should probably leave as well" Kurama said. He could sense a B class demon along with the rest of the lower demons outside and he wouldn't want liability when he was fighting. The wizards would simply get in his way.

"And how can you be so sure of that!" Fleur piped in angrily, she was already in a bad mood and fighting death eaters would help her calm down. But hearing that she too has to leave was insulting to her fighting ability and to her pride. She had to show Kurama that she was powerful.

Kurama looked at Fleur with a blank expression "Tell me Miss Delacour, have you ever fought demons?" He said raising his eyebrows. Everyone's expression went into that of a shock. "Judging from the look on your face, it seems that you have not. I have . . . you will simply get in my way, so I advise you to leave now while you still can." Kurama said with a slightly superior voice and narrowed eyes. Fleur looked like she was going to challenge that statement until the doors or what remained of the front of the club was forcefully opened and it ugly creatures with fangs, claws and massive weapons flooded in.

"Kurama . . . they're so many of them . . . how are you going to fight them?" Oliver asked with great worry and panic at the sight of the horrendous beasts of legend to his people. Kurama looked at Oliver and smiled "I appreciate your concern Oliver, but I will be fine. Now go the rest of you." He commanded. Bill stepped in front of Kurama and looked at him with narrowed eyes. He looked back to the hordes of demon then back to Kurama. "You better come back alive" He said in a low slightly angry tone. Kurama smirked slightly and nodded "I always do. Now please go" He said softly to Bill. Fleur of course didn't miss this exchange as well as Oliver. The sight of the two finally clicked in Oliver's head. Kurama was interested in Bill all along. Despite what people may say, his head was not filled simply about Quidditch. He was smart and perceptive than what people give him credit for."Kurama . . . " He said with a slightly hurt voice and Kurama picked it up immediately. He smiled apologetically to Oliver "I'm sorry Oliver, I didn't mean to" He said softly "Please go now!" he commanded once more and left their side. The other's watch as Kurama pulled a rose from his hair.

"A rose, what can you do with a rose puny human?" one of the large beasts mocked Kurama. Obviously he didn't know who this redhead was, though Kurama thought that everyone should be able to recognize him because of the makai tournament. "Fool! That's no ordinary human, that's Kurama" The Humanoid demon piped in as he stepped forward "Don't underestimate him" The demon said with narrowed eyes. "The mighty Kurama, we meet at last. Allow me to introduce myself. I am known as Nexus" The demon said with a touch of respect to his tone as he addressed Kurama. "My master didn't inform me that it would be you whom we would be fighting, but nonetheless we will destroy you and those wizards" he said smirking.

Kurama looked behind him and sure enough, Bill and the others were still there. "I thought I told you to leave!" He yelled at the three "We can't!" Oliver said as he tried to apparate once again to have it only do nothing.

A chuckle from the front caused Kurama to turn back to face the demons. "OH didn't I tell you that one of my men just set-up a ward, there is no escape for you and your friends now" Nexus laughed evilly which caused the three wizards to shudder in fear. "What are you going to do now Kurama? You can't beat us all and try to keep them from being killed" He boasted and the other demons all laughed and began to circle Kurama and the rest. He looked back to the wizards. Fleur was huddled closely to Bill, fear etched on her face and the same goes for Oliver. Bill was trying to look calm but Kurama could sense his fear as well. Youko's words from the previous day echoed into his ear "You're going to need me Shuichi" it said and Kurama could only sigh now. He could attack now and try to take them out but the others would be left open for attack. He had no choice now but to rely on Youko. With his demon's side stronger energy and class. He would be able to take them all out easily while still keeping the humans safe. But he still had to keep that part of him a secret for his trump card. Without warning Kurama faded into a blur and appeared next to the three wizards. "Keep near me" He said to them and held out his other hand. Rose petals appeared on them and began to swirl around Kurama and the wizards. It was one of his defensive and offensive moves and one of his favorites. Lowering his left hand down and raising his right, Kurama took his final stance for this attack and let the flower petals grow in number around him and spin at a faster rate now, meanwhile transforming into razor sharp blades. "Petals and Thorns" He said softly and the rose petals swirled faster about them. "What will this do Kurama?" Oliver asked still worried about their situation but couldn't but feel awed at the beautiful sight. "Hopefully it will buy me time" He simply said and went back to his task.

The demons proceeded with caution, some of them knew what this attack could do while the others took their lead from the demons who knew. Kurama looked around "it seems I have to go on to offensive now" He thought to himself "fine by me" He concluded and sent out his rose petals in every direction in an instant. The demons were caught off-guard by this and all tried to block or duck out of the way. The rose petals proved to be brutal than what they have seen and quickly slashed through their ranks like nothing. Body parts fell on the ground and blood of different color tainted the floors. Bill and the rest eye's all bugged out at the horrendous display of carnage that Kurama could unfold with seemingly harmless petals. Kurama is as what the headmaster said. He was also beautiful and deadly.

Nexus growled in annoyance he should have foreseen his one coming. Grinding his teeth he collected energy orbs into his hands so he could launch his own attack. Kurama sensed him immediately and threw rose petals his way. Nexus hissed in pain as several rose petals cut his arms and face. But he didn't stop from his objective and kept collecting energy for one of his final attacks. "Try and stop this!" he yelled and let loose the energy into one huge blast. Kurama's eye's widened and he quickly pushed the others away with some of his demonic strength. Bill, Fleur and Oliver skidded several feet away from Kurama and they all watched in Horror as the blast hit Kurama directly. "Kurama!" Bill and Oliver yelled out and they were sent back a few feet from the explosion. They all had to cover their face from the brightness of it before it was replaced by a wall of thick smoke. Bill tried to stand up but Fleur Held him back "He's gone Bill!" She cried out. "No he can't be dead! He promised me he wouldn't die!" Bill yelled out in frustration. Oliver was quiet, despite all of Kurama's effort to save them, he couldn't save himself.

Outside the death eaters were watching in amazement. The handsome redheaded boy was able to kill so many demons with flower petals and then he was quick enough to save his friends from the oncoming attack. "Such a pity, a beautiful thing like him to die so young and gruesomely. The master would have probably liked him in his side" Lucius said but his tone didn't sound as if it mattered. He was still impressed none the less. Snape eyes were wide in shock at the event. He thought that Dumbledore said that this boy was powerful, well. He did give a quite amazing show of fending off the demons. Now he was blown into nothingness.

Nexus laughed maniacally thinking that he did what no other demons could do, Kill the great Kurama. Nexus looked to his remaining demon minions "gather the wizards and we'll take them back to the master and Voldemort" He said with a smirk.

Bill and the rest eyes' widened as they were yanked off the floor by the ugly beasts. "I hope the master lets us eat them, the girl looks tasty" One demon said with a slightly stupid voice though his mouth was already drooling at the thought. "Don't you even dare!"Bill hissed but he was silenced with a smack across his face. "Shut up Human!" a demon who looked like he was crossed between an alligator and a troll said to Bill in a growl.

"Let's go!" Nexus said and as his demon minions were beginning to leave the smoke that was where Kurama stood began to gain in mass and then soon streaks of black lightning shot forth all over the remains of the club. The lightning stuck several demons and incinerated them on the spot. The smoke then changed color to that of blue and began to glow shooting forth lightning once again.

Bill and the others could look in awe as to what was happening. They had no clue what was going on but they hope it was in their favor. Bill silently prayed it was Kurama.

The smoke swirled and gathered and then spun quickly around forming a cocoon like shape in the center of it drawing in the smoke quickly thus eliminating the blanket of dust and smog from the club. Then in an instant the smoke began to dwindle leaving a humanoid shape behind. The humanoid shape then sprouted things from its head and then from its back and began to grow taller. Soon the smoke vanished all together leaving a beautiful male creature behind with what seemed like cat or dog ears on top of his head. Long flows silver hair that reached the male's waist. He was wearing all white and from his back was a tail silver in color as well. What Bill and the other's got caught of were the man's golden eyes that seem to glow and gave off a cold glare. To Nexus it was pure horror. In front of him was the legendary Youko Kurama. He gulped as those cold eyes were directed at him, he knew his death was imminent if he didn't escape.

"It's YOUKO KURAMA! Run!" He ordered and all the demons let go fo the wizards and ran in panic. Bill and the others looked relieved to be let free but quite confuse about the situation. Bill was the only one to realize that the humanoid demon that attacks them had said Kurama. He shook his head that couldn't be Kurama could it? He was quite different from the Kurama he knows, but he was more masculine handsome now than he was before if it was true."could Kurama be a demon as well?" He asked himself. He filed away the questions for later, for now he wanted to see what this Kurama could do.

Oliver was in shock naturally at the sight of the almost ethereal creature in front of him. Tall, built and extremely handsome, except for the tail and ears this man was a living and breathing sex god, some dreams come true for every healthy gay and bisexual male.

Fleur was having the same thoughts as Oliver. This creature was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen and she doubts even with her veela allure that she could seduce such a being.

"Leaving? What's the rush?" Youko said in his deep, cold cutting voice which sent chills to those who heard him. Without any warning Youko vanished into thin air. Everyone paused in their tracks trying to sense where the legendary bandit would appear. For a moment it seemed that they were all safe until they all explode into a rain of blood and body parts. Kurama was using his demonic speed and was killing off the demons instantly with his famous rose whip. The other demons would see an after image of Kurama before they too exploded into nothing but piles of body parts and blood. Nexus watched in horror now as each of his men were picked off and killed without warning, Leaving for him now would be useless as Kurama could simply follow him.

The death eaters were watching now in interest as to what was happening. The smoke gathered glowed and then suddenly this creature was standing where the redhead was. Now They watched in surprise, shock, horror and in Bellatrix's case excitement as the demons on their side were being killed as if they were flies.

Snape was watching intensely "could it be that this creature is also Kurama?" he thought to himself, was this why the headmaster was so sure of Kurama's ability to protect Harry Potter and the others? But he also saw what the demon his master came into partnership with. He also had a very destructive power. Things now were turning into something more dangerous. He could tell that this was the beginning of a cataclysmic battle in the horizon.

The wizards all watched, well with what they could see was simply demons randomly bursting into body parts strewn about. They would catch glimpses of white here and there but then soon the demon it appeared by was instantly dead. Now there was one more demon remaining and it was the other humanoid type demon who they could see was shaking in fear.

"Now how shall I finish you?" Youko's voice floated into Nexus ear from behind, but when he turned around there was nothing. He looked around frantically but he still couldn't spot Kurama.

"Is that fear I smell?" Youko said once more this time making his body appear a few feet away from Nexus. "Yes, Know your fate worm" Kurama smirked as he reached into his hair and pulled out a seed. He closed his palm around the seed and fed it spirit energy. The seed glowed brightly before red vine like things sprouted from Kurama's hand and engulfed his whole fist. Then the fine like things surrounded his forearm then the vines sprouted forward, thickening turning into branches with leaves here and there. What caught Nexus was the mouth's that were each stationed at the end of each of this tree. He knew what this tree was. Kurama smirked "This is my death tree, each branch of this tree has a mouth and each mouth has saliva that is stronger than acid and will melt your bones in under a minute, but it will seem only an eternity for you. "Now tell me who is Voldemort working with?" he asked with a tone of command. The tree branches were moving faster and each mouth was now positioned all around Nexus. "tell me!" Youko commanded. Nexus looked to Kurama and narrowed his eyes. Without saying a word, His body glowed "I rather die than be eaten!" He spat out gaining some courage back. He never thought he would actually have to use this power of self-destruction but this was a good time as any. Youko immediately recognized what the other was doing and pulled his tree back. Then from below Nexus a mouth appeared and devoured him whole. Youko merely summoned an extreme version of the Venus fly trap to contain Nexus' explosion. Youko then sent the Venus fly trap quickly down into the ground to move the danger away and then seconds later the ground shook at the sound of a loud explosion.

The death eaters all disapparated when Nexus was next to be inline for death. They all have seen enough and it was time to report back to their master.

Bill, Fleur and Oliver were drawn into the finality of the battle intensely. They have never seen this kind of fight before and it was amazing and frightening at the same time. The creature in white created a tree with tree branches that had mouths? Was their thought. They never knew plants like that existed. The doubted that even Professor Sprout could conjure such a thing, let alone control it. They watch as Nexus was surrounded then all of a sudden was glowing brightly then from the ground being swallowed up by a mouth that dragged back into the ground. The earthquake that followed the loud sound indicated explosion to them and they realized that the white creature had saved them from an even bigger danger.

Kurama narrowed his eyes he didn't get the anser he needed, but at least he knows that there are demons now. He would have to talk to Koenma about this. Youko Turned to face the three wizards "Well it seems Shuichi's secret is revealed" He said with a smirk and soon his figure blinked in place and it seems the creature in white's body was melting into the air as light. Seconds later Standing in front of them was the Kurama they know.

"The wards should be broken by now, lets go before the aurors come" he said to them quickly not giving them time to voice out any questions. He looked to Bill "I told you . . . " he said softly and vanished from their sight.

Bill and the others were shocked at the revelation, and then Kurama's vanishing act. They all took heed of what he said and took out their wands. There will be time later for questions and now they have to leave the scene of the crime and back to grimmauld place. Bill hoped that Kurama was headed there, but for now they would have to put what they saw in a penseive for the others to see... the storm was brewing and its going to be one huge disaster.

Well there ya go chapter 11 done and Youko finally showed himself nn alot sooner than what I planned but I couldn't resist.

hope you guys like it!


	12. Chapter 12 Teaser Preview

_**Chapter 12 Teaser**_

_**I Know I know it's been such a long time since I last updated and I swear I'm working on the chapters whenever I get some free time from work and School stuff. I'll try to get the update for this story up soon. for now Here's a little chapter teaser for ya'll. hehehe You know I'm evil so that's why you're only getting a tiny tidbit of the next chapter. :)**_

* * *

A deep voice interrupted their silent moments of contemplation, Shuiichi's side. "Hn.. I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Hiei said his body turning visible to his commrades. Hiei stood wearing his usual attire sans the headband as his Jagan eye was fully open and glowing a deep shade of purple.

It was quite a surprise to Shuiichi seeing Hiei's psychic projection in his mind. But as usual the only sign of such a reaction was a raising of the redhead's eyebrow. Yoko simply crossed his arms across his chest looking down at the short demon.

"Hmm it seems the little one's psychic ability is much stronger now if he could project to our minds all the way from the makai." Yoko said and smirks as he sees the irritation on the small demon's face at being called 'little one'. Shuiichi just smiles though amusement and slight awe was reflected in his green eyes.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

HI everyone! I know I haven't updated in a while, sorry really. School and life keep getting in the way. Thanks to everyone that had kind words in their review. Please remember constructive criticism is accepted. Tell me how I can make this story even better. I'm also going to try and make my stories longer. Sorry for this chapter being kinda short, but I just wanted to get this out before you all kill me. The next one will be coming next week I promise.

* * *

Kurama stood in the moonlight, with eyes closed opening up his consciousness and his senses take over. Soon his surrounding darkened with only the moon visible. The air in front of him rippled and then a spectral image of his demonic origin stood in front of him. Yoko's silver hair danced along with the wind, each strand shining beautifully in the moonlight. Kurama's own red locks fluttered about as the wind around them blew harder. 

"Shuiichi" Yoko's voice rang with a tone of fondness as he addressed his human counter part.

"Yoko" Kurama said softly and opened his eyes, his own emerald ones staring into cold golden eyes.

"It seems that you were forced to break your own vow Shuiichi, now that I have re-emerged its time that we get stronger. You already mastered what you missed in that Magical school now its time to train and push ourselves to the next level." Yoko said as he stared down at his red haired counterpart.

Kurama kept quiet and took in what his demonic self had said. It was true he had already caught up in the magical learning Harry and his friends has and with the new school year coming up he would simply need to find a place to train. He sighed softly and nodded. He had once made a vow to never take the form of Yoko after defeating Shigure but the demons that attacked them at the club has forced his hand. He hoped that he would be able to make through the year without so much as transforming but simply relying on his own strength but he knows that was a fool's dream. There was a war to be fought and now with demons into the mix the wizards were going to need him to be strong but he knows he can't do it alone.

"You know what we must do Shuiichi, When the time comes you must be ready and willing" Yoko said in a firm yet soft tone that was quite foreign for both parties to hear coming from the legendary bandit.

"As I see no other alternatives in our situation, then yes I understand" Shuiichi said with a sigh. Yoko gave the tiniest of smiles.

A deep voice interrupted their silent moments of contemplation, Shuiichi's side. "Hn.. I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Hiei said his body turning visible to his comrades. Hiei stood wearing his usual attire sans the headband as his Jagan eye was fully open and glowing a deep shade of purple.

It was quite a surprise to Shuiichi seeing Hiei's psychic projection in his mind. But as usual the only sign of such a reaction was a raising of the redhead's eyebrow. Yoko simply crossed his arms across his chest looking down at the short demon.

"Hmm it seems the little one's psychic ability is much stronger now if he could project to our minds all the way from the makai." Yoko said and smirks as he sees the irritation on the small demon's face at being called 'little one'. Shuiichi just smiles though amusement and slight awe was reflected in his green eyes.

Hiei growled lightly and crossed his arms looking away "Hn.. fools, I'm in the ningenkai right now and just been informed by Koenma" Hiei said exasperation and slight anger in his voice. He still wonders why he puts up with talking to both of Kurama's incarnation since he knows that he will just get ganged up on. Still amused both Kurama's just looked at Hiei expectantly both trying to hide their mirth.

"Hmm so it seems that we'll be getting some help after all Shuiichi" Yoko said smirking. Shuiichi smiled and nodded "Why Hiei, I'm so flattered that you would travel all the way back from the makai just to help me. I didn't know you cared so much" at this point the small demon's right eye began to twitch a sure sign of the fire demon's irritation. Crossing his arms he replied with his typical Hiei fashion "Hn" He said simply and turned his head to the side. Both foxes chuckled "Well now that Hiei is here, I'll take my leave" Yoko said before turning into a glowing mist form and then merged back with Shuiichi.

"Now tell me what happened so far Kurama" Hiei demanded but there was a tone of worry that both knew Hiei would never admit to. Kurama sighed nodding and began to tell Hiei on what's been going on so far.

Back in Grimmauld Place, everyone was quiet. Harry and his friends were still reeling from the shock of seeing the battle between Kurama and the demons at the club. Ron was paler than usual his hand gripping tight on a non-complaining Hermione. She was gripping back quite hard as well. Looking at the pensieve was always surreal but this particular memory coming from three of the witnesses was probably the most surreal one of them all. Hermione would have never thought that demons existed but after tonight she was proven wrong. Even the sweet Kurama was one of them but she thanked that he was on their side.

Ron on the other hand kept chanting "bloody hell!" over and over in his head being the only phrase that his shocked brain could manifest. The twins who thought Kurama was irresistible to begin with were even more enamored seeing his full demonic form. They always believed that when they say demon they would be as ugly as Voldemort but they didn't expect the ethereal beauty that Kurama's demon form presented.

Everyone was pulled out of the memory soon after the battle ended. They shook off the disorienting feeling that one gets after leaving a pensieve and soon all eyes were locked on Dumbledore. Being the person who brought Kurama over they now had serious questions that needed to be asked and Harry seemed slightly shaking with slight anger having been left out of the intelligence about this new trouble that Voldemort has pulled from under them.

"Professor…" Hermione started "did you know before hand that Voldemort has recruited the help of demons?" The young witch asked. She took a glance at Harry and she could see her friend being held tightly by the second eldest Weasley as he was being calmed down. She knew that Harry hated being the last one to know about every bit of information that relates to him and Voldemort.

Dumbledore took a glance at Harry and was met up with the boy's accusing green eyes. He let out a sigh and nodded his head. He could see that Harry wanted to explode and berate him for keeping this a secret but he was grateful that Charlie was holding Harry and effectively cut him off by whispering something to the boy's ear. Harry just sighed and nodded and leaned closed to Charlie's chest, which earned an eyebrow raised from his mom. The two had been careful with their budding relationship only to show public affection in front of Harry's friends and of course Charlie's siblings. Molly Weasley was another matter in itself that they weren't really ready yet to confront. Charlie hoped that it would only seem like a friendly affection as he doesn't let go of his hold on the young savior's back.

Remus of course wasn't fooled one bit by the display. He could see clearly that Harry and Charlie were more than just friends. He had tried several times to talk to Harry about his situation with the second oldest Weasley, but seeing his pup ( as Remus had taken to calling Harry) smile so brightly when the dragon keeper is around, he just didn't feel like upsetting Harry by giving him warnings about how this relationship could go. He of course would have to talk to Charlie later on so he could give the redhead some warning about what would happen if Charlie were to hurt Harry in anyway. He doubts that Charlie was capable of such thing but it was always good to know that in the back of the dragon keeper's mind there would be an angry werewolf coming for him if he does manage to inflict pain on his pup.

Dumbledore cleared his throat after taking another sip of his tea before addressing the issue at hand. "First of and you must understand this Harry" He said softly as he gazed upon the young wizard "It's not that I was hiding it from you, but I had to make sure first before I said anything. I did not want to give you false information. It only has been recently that Severus had managed to finally see the demons that Voldemort had allied his self with." The old wizard said trying to be pliant with Harry's agitation about being left out of certain information's. Seeing the green eyed boy agree silently he leaned back on his chair and stroked his beard, as he contemplates what he should say next.

"What about Kurama, sir? Did you know that he was a demon as well?" Remus said breaking the silent. The werewolf was very surprise that he didn't pick up any strange scent from the Japanese boy during the first meeting.

"Yes, Albus did you know?" Moody said with his usual tone of gruff annoyance. He too was a bit peeved that his eye didn't see anything strange about Kurama.

Everyone now has there gaze back at Dumbledore, Bill especially. Albus merely nodded "before He was assigned to help us, his employer had shown me various 'tapes?'" he looked to the Hermione who merely nodded and went on to continue "That showed Kurama during fights against demons, in one of them during a very dire situation he transformed into his full demon form" Everyone who saw the pensieve earlier could see clearly that demon form. " This I didn't tell you because I wanted it for Kurama to be the one to disclose this information, after all it wasn't my secret to tell." Said the Headmaster immediately cutting off any questions as to why Kurama's real identity wasn't given by the school headmaster.

Molly being the good mother that she was saw the time and went back to full Mum mode " It's late everyone, go back to bed and we'll discuss this further in the morning" she said in a tone that wasn't up for discussion. She was met with cooperative nods and soon everyone was slowly getting up from their seat and went upstairs. As everyone went into their own rooms Harry and Charlie remained in the hallway, with Harry clinging to Charlie. " I want to sleep in your room Charlie, please?" the younger man said with his full pleading eyes that the dragon keeper couldn't resist. He tried to say something to deter the boy but Charlie was powerless against those eyes. He sighed and tugged the boy closer kissing the top of his head " Ok, let's go" he said and escorted Harry back to his room. Meanwhile no other words have been uttered between Bill and Fleur. That exchanged earlier between Kurama and Bill was still in the veela's mind. It was in the tip of her tongue to say something, to accuse Bill of cheating but she couldn't. That would be very Hypocritical of her and she didn't want to cause any unsightly scene that may backfire on her. Bill laid down on his side of the bed and stared at the ceiling quietly. Images of Kurama flashed on the ceiling as if there was a projector showing these images. Every picture of Kurama smiling, reading, or practicing his magic, made Bill's chest tighten especially when that sweet but often rare smiles graced Kurama's face. Even after the revelation of Kurama's demon form didn't change what Bill admitted was his attraction to the other. He wondered where the crimson haired boy is now and when he was coming back. Time seemed to go on forever as the curse breaker's mind now settled his gaze on the clock nearby, waiting for Kurama's return.

* * *

I ran into some writer's block for this chapter, so forgive me for it's bad content. 


	14. Chapter 13, Revelations

Expect the Unexpected

Chapter 13

" and that's about it" Kurama said as he finished debriefing Hiei on his current situation which made the fire demon slightly shake his head. "you've barely begun your mission and you're already in a snag, you're getting soft Kurama" the short demon said with a bit of distaste. Kurama said nothing, there's truth as to what Hiei said. He did of course leave out the part about being attracted to one of these wizards, he would never hear the end of it from the little demon. "It's getting late, I better head back" the redhead said and Hiei snorted " Fine, I'll talk to you later with my duties at the makai still not finished I wont be able to join you just yet." the fire demon said then remembered something " Oh and by the way we found a human a week ago in the makai.." Hiei said before vanishing. Kurama blinked at that last bit of information " a Human?" one possibility had crossed his mind, it wasn't long ago that Harry's godfather was sent through the veil, which unbeknownst to the wizarding folks, is in fact a portal to the demon realm. "could it be?" Kurama said eyes getting wider then a smile crept on his face. "Harry I may have a last minute birthday present for you after all" Kurama said to himself and proceeded to pull out a compact mirror and contacted the spirit world.

He didn't have to wait long though and soon Koenma's face appeared on the small surface "What is it Kurama?" the toddler asked, curious as to why his employee was contacting him so late. "Koenma, I've just been inform by Hiei that they found a human in the makai, could it be that it's Sirius Black?" he asked the child ruler keeping his enthusiasm in check, he didn't want to appear to eager and have his hopes crushed if the information he thought to be true was false. Koenma wasn't surprise in the least and nodded "indeed, I've asked Mukuro and Hiei to heal him but with the injury he sustained it will take quite some time, you know how these things are." Koenma said crossing his tiny arms as he leaned back against his huge chair cushion. Kurama nodded in agreement "Understood, I'll keep this information under wraps for a while and maybe surprise Harry when Sirius is well and able" the red head said relieved that He would be able to help Harry. In the short amount of time that they spent together he had grew fond of the boy almost like his own little brother despite the fact that Harry was older than his human form by a couple of months. "Of course Kurama, if that's all good night" Koenma said before cutting their transmission. Kurama smiled despite the fact that he was rudely cut off, but he was used to the prince's ways. Now the only problem he had to face was either the order would still trust him to help Harry or he'll just be force to leave. He sighed softly at this new dilemma but he wasn't Kurama for anything, he'll figure a way out and even if his help is refused at least he can bring one good news to Harry and that was the delivery of his alive god father. He nodded as if he made an agreement with himself and set off to return to the order, the sun was rising soon and no doubt he'll be in for one hell of a questioning. Shaking his head he might have gone soft but he's human also after all.

------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile back in Japan months before:

"My Shuichi is accepted at Hogwarts?" Shiori smiled with tears in her eyes and semblance of pride, The one to inform her of such a news was non other than Dumbledore her former Hogwarts professor and headmaster. She was rather happy and pleased that her son wasn't a squib like she thought he was. Since he didn't get his letter when he was eleven but Shiori loved him none the less and since then had hidden her own powers from her son in lieu of living a normal muggle life. "indeed Shiori, it's a bit late yes I know but his name just appeared before school started and I wanted him to be caught up right away so we're taking him to England so he can catch up with the rest of the kids, though it might be difficult since he'll be learning 6 years worth of curriculum in just a few months." Dumbledore said softly. He didn't say anything about Shuichi's other talents since Koenma had informed him that this was a well guarded secret. Shiori just shook her head and nodded in understanding "Don't worry he's such a smart boy, I'm sure he'll catch up quickly he is one of the top students here in Japan headmaster" she said with pride in her tone and Dumbledore could only nod seeing as he already witnessed how Shuichi did learn. "Very well Shiori, it was nice seeing you again and don't worry your son is going to be fine" Though that reassurance made Shiori's smile vanish "Headmaster, will he really be ok? I know that he-who-must-not-be-named has returned" she said worriedly. Dumbledore smiled reassuringly at her his blue eyes twinkling madly " You're son is fine Shiori, you of all people should know that you're son is quite extraordinary and should be able to keep himself safe. I might even induct him into the order. I see a lot of potential in him, a potential to be a powerful wizard" Shiori could only gasp though, her son in the order? Potential to be a very powerful wizard? " I just don't want to loose him Albus" She quietly sobbed and Dumbledore rubbed her back softly " My dear your son will be ok" He said wisely before getting ready to leave "I need to be going my dear, lots of things to care of. But if you're still worried maybe you can come and visit to see how your son is doing well after school starts that is" and with a wink he pulled out some powder "Maybe I will" Shiori said with conviction and smiled as he watch Dumbledore prepare to use the floo. Dumbledore chuckled to himself, wont he be in such a surprise. With a smirk he watch as the fireplace erupt in green flames and vanished. Shiori meanwhile sat back down and sipped her tea. She turn to look a spot on a wall where she created a hidden drawer. She'll be able to get to use her wand once more.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Present:

By the time Kurama arrived back at Grimmauld place, it was already 6:30, as he said the password he felt the wards open just enough for him to enter. As he walked through the door he was shocked to see that everyone was already up, though whatever his reaction was, he never showed it on his face. Everyone turn to look at Kurama with various facial expression ranging from worry to suspicion. Well he couldn't really blame them and he also prepared for this sort of welcome so he just quietly closed the door and faced what lies ahead "Good morning everyone" he said as cheerful as he could and smiled at them which at the back of his mind Yoko chuckled "you're quite twisted Shuichi" the demon whispered against his mind and Kurama could just laugh back in return.

Soon though everyone, as Kurama expected sent him a barrage of questions. Being the man of seemingly infinite patience, he looked around and then noticed Bill who wasn't one of the people asking him questions and he sent a pleading look to the curse breaker. For a moment Bill thought of just letting Kurama suffer through this but when those pleading eyes locked with his he shook his head and smirked. Despite what happened he still found the redhead quite hard to resist. He placed his index fingers into his mouth and let out a loud whistle which made everyone stop and Kurama cringe because of his heightened hearing.

"Now everyone, why don't we sit down quietly and ask him one question at a time instead of shooting questions at him all at the same time." Bill said rationally before sitting back down. Kurama shot him a grateful smile and took an empty seat which seemed like Bill had saved for him. He could feel even smell everyone's curiosity and none of them seemed hostile, though in case of moody it was suspicion but that can't be helped the man was all about suspicion that's how he managed to survive all these years. He could feel Bill's eyes on him but he studiously avoided looking at him and tried to push down whatever impulses that came to him when the fanged earring man was around.

"Well before anyone asks something, No I don't work for the dark lord and yes I'm still very much human" now getting that out of the way he waited silently until someone fired off a question and it came no surprise when it was Hermione who asked first. "So if you're human how can you explain what happened last night?" he bushy haired girl queried. Kurama sighed inwardly this was going to be a long explanation. "Well to clarify, despite me being a human, the demon form you saw of me last night is my real form." He said softly which earned gasps and moody was itching to fire off his wand but held back. Kurama figured that Dumbledore did manage to convince them that he was on their side. " Your real form?" Harry asked next and Kurama smiled at him and nodded " Well you see, despite my appearance I'm well over a thousand years old" He smirked inwardly at all the gasping once again "Dear lord, you mean to tell us that you're actually older than Dumbledore that you probably were born around the great founders of Hogwarts started the school?" Minerva asked voicing everyone's question and Kurama nodded at the Weasley matron. "Well that would be correct. However I was born in another world than this one. You see despite the fact you may think that's there's only the muggle world and the wizarding world, there's also the spirit and demon world. The latter is where I come from" when one was about to ask another question he held up his hand " Let me finish and I'll answer everything in due time" He said and everyone was quiet once more. "Now my employee as I said before during our first meeting, is the lord of the spirit world. He is the one that passes judgment on those who had passed away in the living world which encompasses both muggle and wizarding worlds. The demon world Is a dimension where the foulest creature you can ever imagine roam. I'm not sure if this is covered in Hogwarts classes but the dementors for instance are in fact lower class demons. The spirit world ruler gave classification to the demons depending on their strength. The weakest demons are considered E classes and then the ranks just goes higher from there where the strongest is classified as S class or super class. Now don't get me wrong you may think oh C class wouldn't be that powerful but they are. Then there's the B class which are demons that have appearances like a humans or a beast that have much higher intellect and power that can easily wipe out a whole city." everyone was quite shock at this revelation, even Snape who is usually despite his mean demeanor always kept a calm façade was in fact displaying an imitation of a fish out of water.

" Now as for me, when I was in the demon world, I wasn't completely nice so to speak. I was famous throughout the land as a master thief and quite feared because of my ruthless ways. Yes I Yoko Kurama was one of the most feared demons in that realm but of course one of the most sought after bed mate" Kurama said with confidence and a bit of vanity, well not a bit but a whole lot of vanity. He smirked when he could see Bill nod in understanding in the corner of his eyes. "But I digress, oh before I forget. My species of demon was one of the rarest being the silver fox spirits which I was originally, and yes it means I was indeed a literal fox with silver fur. But through my thieving ways I acquired demon powers which then enabled me to transform into that human like form. Now fox spirits like myself have also ranking in power the more tails you have the more powerful you are. I had five tails and was on the process of getting a sixth one until in one of my burglary attempts in my fox form I was cornered and killed by a powerful hunter. I used the last bit of my spirit's power and went into the Human world where I merged with a fetus of an unborn child, hence while in fact I'm a demon I'm also human as well. Basically It's a merger not a possession. My demon form became a dormant spirit. And despite being a fetus to gradually being born and growing up as a baby I still had conscious knowledge that I was starting all over again."

" so I grew up to be Shuichi Minamino. I was merely biding my time until all my powers return and then I would make my escape. I thought of humans of course as low lives and insignificant but one day when I was pretending to be nice to my human mother there was an accident and she protected me. And I guess from there I started to learn about love and soon found myself very caring and protecting of her. So when the time came that I was strong enough to leave I couldn't so I just stayed. That's when my mother got sick and I became desperate to find a way to help here since no muggle medicine could cure her and I was about to loose her if I did not act quickly. That's when I met up with three other low level demons at the time my powers were back but I was merely a B class then. They figured out that I was Yoko and solicited my help in stealing dark artifacts from the vaults of the spirit world and I remembered that one of the artifacts had the power to grant wishes. So I agreed and that's when we became criminals in spirit world law. They dispatched a boy named Yusuke Urameshi, he was 14 at the time to come and catch us. Yusuke was a normal muggle until he unselfishly saved a boy from getting hit by a car which then killed him. Since he wasn't suppose to die at the time Spirit world's ruler made a bargain with Yusuke to become spirit detective. A spirit detective is someone who hunts for demons makes, arrests rescues anything that the spirit world ruler deemed spirit world related. He of course after dying managed to awaken his spirit awareness and soon was trained to use the power of his spirit to help him in his quests. He managed to kill one of my partner in crime despite his spirit was still weak and couldn't kill any demons yet just knock them out. Then I met up with him and told him my story and promised to give him the artifact after I used it to save my mother. Now the artifact called the forlorn hope mirror had a requirement before your wish is granted. The mirror takes away the user's life in return for the wish and when Yusuke heard that, well let's just say he's not really known for academic excellence and tried to persuade me into not doing it, but my mother already went into critical condition and could loose her and any moment so I ignored his pleas and proceeded with my wish. Yusuke though thought another. He asked the mirror to take his life instead so I can be happy with my mother and by form of miracle the mirror granted my wish without taking both me and Yusuke's life." He stopped for a bit and sighed "Perhaps I should have just asked for a pensieve" he thought to himself but he did have a penchant for story telling.

"Now after owing him my life I helped him on his last mission to capture my other partner, who after the whole conflict was solved we were arrested me and my partner Hiei, were then sent to help out Yusuke on one of his mission to stop a demon invasion and thus from them on we became the spirit detectives." He'd have to show them in a pensieve about his other adventures since it would make it easier to understand. "And with Voldemort's.." the name caused most to flinch except for Harry, Hermione, Moody and Snape "resurrection and Koenma's frustration on not being able to get this wizard where he belonged in the spirit world He sent me because Headmaster Dumbledore requested it so and I was the only one available at the time. And the rest is history" He finished and took his wand out to conjure a cup of tea and took a sip. Everyone was quiet after his tale, which was indeed quite a lot to take in and if he were one of them it would make it sound like he was just fabricating the whole thing but with everything that has happened He doubts that would be the case.

Harry was the first one to break out his thinking and looked at Kurama "You said everyone goes to spirit world to be judged is that like heaven?" He asked meekly and Kurama shook his head "No, Harry. Spirit world is more like a junction. Like a train station if you will. The lord of the spirit world judges those who had passed away depending on their acts when they were alive and places them in their proper final destination. Spirit world is connected to many other worlds which could be one of the final places for your soul to rest in. Or to suffer in if you were a very bad person." Kurama finished and took another sip of his tea "and I might get in trouble for this but eternity actually has a number, it's ten thousand years" He slipped in and took another sip of his tea. "Do you know what the veil is?" Harry asked again and everyone turned to look at him once more then back to Harry. Kurama knew it was coming up. He wanted to answer truthfully but it would ruin his surprise but seeing the look on Harry's face made him pause. He sighed inwardly and Yoko teased him "you've gotten soft" He said before being quiet once again. "The veil Harry is despite what you may think of it is in fact just a portal to the demon world. Anyone who passes through it will be devoured by demons if they are found after falling through" he sighed as he saw Harry's expression widened into horror. "If you're thinking about Sirius Harry, he's safe" he cringed and scolded himself for spilling it out so easily but he couldn't stand to see Harry suffer anymore. Everyone looked at him in shocked expressions " Don't play around Kurama!" Harry yelled standing up tears leaking from his emerald eyes. He kept his blank mask as he stared at Harry "That would be cruel of me Harry, my partner Hiei who now resides in the demon world found him a couple of weeks ago, and He was quite lucky that he wasn't found in the 3 months that he disappeared behind the archway." Harry blinked and his started to cry more though Kurama was sure it was out of happiness. Remus too he noticed was weeping silently and he sighed softly. He dared a glance at Bill and the red head just smiled at him and nodded. " But if he's ok where is he then?" Hermione asked despite crying in happiness for her friend. " he's being healed right now he apparently sustained some injuries as he fell through, don't worry he'll be well in a couple of weeks. Our method of healing in the demon world takes longer but it's very thorough" He explained " I really wanted to make it a surprise Harry, but I guess it's the right thing to do" and before he knew it he was being hugged by Harry, tears wetting his outfit but he didn't mind he just hugged Harry back and patted the boy's head. " I know you may want to see him now Harry but the ruler of the area where he was found is not very fond of humans so you'll just have to wait until Sirius is fully healed to see him other wise you'll might end up getting killed on sight." He whispered to the boy and surprised Kurama by agreeing. Soon though Harry became still and it didn't take long for Kurama to notice that he fell asleep. He chuckled softly and the others looked at him puzzled "He fell asleep" he informed them and they had smiles appearing on their face. "I'll take him to bed" Charlie volunteered and Kurama raised an eyebrow at him " Just tuck him in" He whispered so only Charlie could hear when he bent to pick up Harry and chuckled as the dragon keeper blushed "Hush you" He whispered back and carried the sleeping boy back to his rooms.

Molly soon realized that she has not made breakfast yet and soon made a bee line for the kitchens. No one seemed to have further questions for him and soon Kurama too excused himself so he could take a quick nap. He made it to his room quickly enough and began changing his clothes. Bill took his opportunity to sneak in " hello Bill" Kurama said without turning from where he was standing, in front of his dresser. He had no qualms about getting undress in front of others so he did so and he could hear audible gulps from the curse breaker as he was naked half naked before changing into fresher clothes.

"So where's Fleur? I didn't see her down there and I can't even smell her around here" He asked the 'older' male as he sat down on his bed " She left" that was all Bill said and Kurama nodded in understanding. " So since you're older than me, I guess I wont be considered a cradle robber if I pursued you eh?" Bill said trying to make light of the situation and Kurama chuckled " I suppose you're right, but I don't really go for younger men " the fox teased in return. Bill gaped at him until Kurama started laughing and he pouted. Kurama stopped laughing and smiled. Who knew Bill could look so cute when he pouted. Bill regained his composure soon enough and sat next to Kurama. The green eyed boy sighed and leaned into Bill's shoulder and Bill wrapped an arm around him rubbing Kurama's arm. Kurama closed his eyes at the pleasantness of it all and soon fell asleep. Bill didn't notice though as he was busy with his own thoughts "You've lived such a crazy life both of them and yet despite all that I still want you." Bill murmured before he turned to Kurama only to find the boy asleep. He shook his head and gently laid down Kurama on his bed and placed a kiss on the other redhead's forehead. As he left Kurama turned on his other side and a smile slowly crept on his face.


	15. School Preparations

Chapter 14: School preparations

Disclaimer: These characters aren't mine just borrowing them.

Authors Note: Sorry for not updating in a long time. But here's a new chapter for you guys!! Enjoy

-

The start of school year would be the next day so Harry and his friends were busy doing final check on whatever homework they were given before the summer break. Kurama of course was along with them. He's an intelligent man but cramming 6 years of magical learning into one summer would be difficult even for Albert Einstein. They already moved from the black house to the leaky cauldron as it would make it easier to get to the train in the morning being it closed by to the station.

Due to this and the busy patrolling of the order he didn't get to spend much time with Bill. He put that thought back in his mind. After all his mission was to protect Harry not get involve in a romance with his best friend's oldest brother. He took a glance at Harry as the other boy concentrated in his parchment. He looked quite happy despite what happened earlier to his beloved uncle. He of course knew the reason. His best friend's brother Charlie,the ever so kind dragon tamer.

He looked back down at his parchment filled with his neat handwriting. He began to slightly miss his computer at home. He adjusted easily enough though. Transitioning from computer to handwriting was not a big deal. He had spent over a millenia without a computer he can make due for a year.

The order was still weary about him being a demon but it was to be expected but once everything was explained they learn not to be frightful of him. Still a long way from being accepted again fully but they know he's on their side.

"Kurama?" Hermione's voice broke through his thoughts and he looked up a bit surprised. He schooled his feature quickly enough and gave the girl a warm smile.

"Yes?"

"Are you having trouble with that last part?" She asked concerned.

He shook his head and put down his quill "Actually I'm finished I was just double checking. Though it would be faster with a computer though" He said playfully and he got an enthusiastic nod from the girl.

"What's a computer?" Ron asked

"It's a muggle thing Ron" Harry said looking up from his parchment. "You're done Kurama?" He asked surprised. He was still half way done.

Ron gave a huff "I figured it was a muggle thing Harry, but I still don't know what it is" He said exasperated that his friend would just think that he'd be satisfied with that answer from him.

"It's hard to explain really, but it's a machine used by muggles to do these types of things faster" Kurama said.

"Faster than handwriting anyways" Hermione added.

"Well there is the factor of how efficient you are at using the computer" Harry added as well. The Dursley's didn't have a computer but he knew well enough what they were and what they did.

Ron was in awe as usual and if his dad were present he would be as well "Muggles get all the luck" He said grumbling and went back to his parchment tapping Hermione on her shoulder as he got stuck on a question. She shook her head and moved closer to Ron to have a better look. Both Harry and Kurama were amused at the antic knowing well that Ron just wanted to be closer to Hermione.

He had a plan for tomorrow as a disguise for the school year. He had already discussed it with the Headmaster, and made the old man promise not to say anything until it was time.

* * *

-Voldemort's lair-

"You're worthless!!" The half snake man hissed in displeasure as he recieved another report of having one of his raids foiled by the order once again. Not even the agonizing scream of one his subordinates brought pleasure as he punished with him the cruciatus curse.

"My what lovely sound"

This prompt Voldemort to pause in his torture and let the man go. He turned around to find his new accomplice emerged from the shadows.

"Don't stop on my account" He said with a smirk his red eyes gleaming.

Voldemort shuddered slightly looking into those cold murderous eyes, the irony not escaping him.

"where have you been?" He asked controlling his voice to project annoyance rather than fear that he hated when being in the presence of this man.

an elegant eyebrow rose before narrowing his eyes. "what I do is my own business unless it directly involves your men" He said in a deadly tone that made his usual silky smooth voice turn harsh. This made voldemort take a step back and clutched his wand tightly. "If I could get an opening" Voldemort thought in his head.

The other man's eyes narrowed and seemed to gleam in amusement and before Voldemort could react he was thrown back by an explosion that seemingly to come from now where. The man in the shadows moved on forward and sat himself on Voldemorts throne. "do you think your magic has any affect on me? is that why you are plotting against me already?" The dark figure said in a mocking tone as another explosion sets off next to Voldemort. These were much smaller of course not enough to kill anyone but it was warning enough.

Voldemort bit his lip in frustration and anger. He was supposed to be the most powerful being on earth and he had made the mistake of summoning this creature to serve him in his quest to take over the magical world and then the muggle world. Now he's at the other's mercy and it was an embarrassment that he cannot forgive.

The explosions of course caught the attention of Voldemort's death eaters. They arrived shortly after the second blasts to gape in shock as their lord was down on the floor while the dark figure they knew well was sitting on his throne. They of course knew better than to try and fight him. With his demon army and his own powers more destructive than their own they were no match.

Lucius and Bellatrix ran to Voldemort's side trying to help their master, only to be shoved off.

"I'm fine!" He yelled and slowly got up. "Get out and do you jobs!"

"But my lord" Lucius spoke but was cut off when Voldemort's wand tip appeared in his face.

"I said leave!!" Voldemort hissed and watched as Lucius and Bellatrix scamper off leaving Voldemort with the dark figure on his throne.

"Now just do as I say and you'll get what you want" The dark figure said with a smirk as Voldemort just nodded.

--

The next day proved as hectic as before. The kids that were off to Hogwarts were busy eating in the dining hall of the leaky cauldron while the adults were in their various stations on guard as usual.

Kurama had already finished having woken up early and was in his own room putting on the finishing touches to his disguise. He looked at the black hair in disdain but it would be easier to blend in if he didn't have the glaringly obvious blood red mane of his. But luckily thanks to magic he didn't have to cut his hair just place an illusion that it's shorter. then finally he placed his glasses but they were a more 'in' style than what Harry was wearing. Satisfied he put on his jacket and headed downstairs.


End file.
